Au coin de la rue
by Lisa474
Summary: La guerre est finie et le règne de Lord Voldemort a pris fin. Hermione ne cesse de gravir les échelons du Ministère et a de moins en moins de temps pour voir ses amis. Jusqu'au jour où elle découvre son ennemi juré Drago Malefoy, mendiant dans la rue. Ainsi va débuter une histoire d'une manière qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé trois ans plus tôt.
1. Chapter 1

Au coin de la rue

**Chapitre 1**

Surchargée. Je suis surchargée de travail se dit Hermione en posant une pile de dossiers sur son bureau où ils s'accumulaient depuis des mois. Je n'ai même plus le temps de voir mes amis ! Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et se surpris à penser à l'époque de Poudlard, à la .E. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que la S.A.L.E allait prendre une telle ampleur. A cet époque, c'était un rêve de pouvoir venir en aide aux elfes de maisons, mais depuis trois ans, il était devenu réalité. L'idée de cette association avait tellement plus au ministre, qu'il lui avait demandé de la développer. Aujourd'hui, les elfes avaient un salaire, des congés, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur vie. Une voie stridente l'interrompit alors dans ses pensées nostalgiques :

- La directrice de la section de la protection des créatures magiques Hermione Jane Granger est appelée dans le bureau du ministre.

Encore maugréa Hermione. Cela faisait la troisième fois cette semaine, Kingsley ne pouvait décidément plus se passer d'elle. Mais c'est après tout, le ministre de la Magie, elle ne peut rien lui refuser. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte, non sans un regard désespéré vers l'énorme montagne de dossiers qui attendait sur son bureau. Le couloir était bondé. Les gens se pressaient, se poussaient, on aurait dit un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Hermione se fraya donc tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. A quoi bon être la directrice, si personne ne se donnait la peine de se pousser lorsqu'elle passait maugréa t-elle. Les grilles de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un grincement métallique. La voix magique dénuée d'émotion annonça :

- Niveau 1 : Ministre de la magie et cabinet du ministre

Hermione se dépêcha de sortir de l'ascenseur et à son grand soulagement, le couloir était désert. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé la foule et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer. C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle frappa à la porte. Elle patienta un moment mais personne ne lui répondit. Hermione se décida alors à entrer, elle mit sa main sur la poignée et se surprit à penser : Hermione, le ministre est absent, tu ne vas tout de même pas rentrer dans son bureau. Ron avait raison à propos de ta curiosité. Elle se ravisa finalement et décida d'attendre dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il n'y avait toujours personne. N'y tenant plus, Hermione rentra dans le bureau.

Le bureau de Kingsley dégageait quelque chose de de majestueux. La pièce était largement éclairée grâce aux grandes baies vitrées. Hermione avança timidement vers le bureau où se trouvait des dizaines de dossiers. Finalement, je ne suis pas la seule à être débordée se rassura t-elle. Parmi toute cette pagaille, elle aperçut vite la Gazette du Sorcier. Tant mieux, cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'y avait pas jeté un coup d'œil, tellement elle était absorbée par son travail. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le gros titre : _Le manoir des Malefoy saisi et vendu ! _Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler des Malefoy. Elle pensait que le reste de la famille vivait recluse dans le manoir depuis la chute de Voldemort et l'emprisonnement de Lucius. Elle parcourut l'article et lut qu'après des années de procès, la famille Malefoy allait être dépouillée de toute sa fortune qui allait être donnée à des œuvres caritatives. La nouvelle la cloua sur place, elle savait que le procès allait leur faire perdre beaucoup l'argent, mais de là à toute leur fortune. Elle en arriverait presque à les plaindre, mais ils avaient fait trop de mal durant la guerre, après tout ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient : surtout Malefoy qui n'avait cessé de l'insulter pendant toutes ses études.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à un Kingsley furieux, et pour cause des dizaines de courriers ailés voletaient autour de lui. Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant, elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette nouvelle invention. Les courriers harcelaient la personne tant que celle-ci ne répondait pas. Après s'être débarrassé des courriers, en les brûlant sur place à l'aide d'un sort informulé, Kingsley adressa enfin la parole à Hermione :

- Bonjour Hermione. Pardonnez-moi d'être arrivé en retard, j'avais fort à faire dit-il d'un air fatigué.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas grave. Vous savez Kingsley, vous pouvez me tutoyez, je ne cesse de vous le répéter.

- Eh oui, je ne m'y habituerai décidément jamais. Je vous ai appelé car j'ai une tâche à vous confier. Il faut vous rendre de toute urgence dans le magasin de George Weasley. Plusieurs moldus ont eut accès, ne me demandez pas comment, je ne sais pas, à ses produits et cela a causé de gros dégâts. Il m'a fallu dépêcher quatre oubliators afin de régler le problème. Et ce n'est pas tout, tous les objets n'ont pas été récupérés. Imaginez- vous le scandale que cela provoquerait sur la communauté sorcière si les moldus venaient à apprendre notre existence ?

Malgré l'air grave de Kingsley, Hermione se décida à lui répondre :

- Je suis désolée, mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a des tas de personnes au département des catastrophes magiques qui sont parfaitement qualifiées pour régler le problème dit Hermione calmement

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour régler le problème, mais pour parler à George et lui demander de renforcer les sorts anti-moldus sur ses produit, sans quoi nous courrons droit à la catastrophe. Mais, si vous ne pensez pas être assez qualifiée pour ce travail, dites-le, ce n'est pas grave, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que vous étiez une élève très douée en sortilèges.

- Hermione ne supportant pas que l'on la sous-estime et rougissant malgré tout sous l'effet du compliment, s'empressa d'accepter.

- Dans ce cas, l'affaire est réglée. Merci beaucoup, mais je vous demanderai de prendre congé maintenant, comme vous le voyez j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend.

Hermione sortit du bureau, se maudissant d'avoir accepté si vite. Il était impensable que Kingsley ne trouve pas quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle pour faire ce travail, mais comme d'habitude elle s'était laissée avoir par des flatteries. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se laisser amadouer de la sorte, quoi que quelques compliments ne font jamais de mal. Hermione reprit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser le réseau des cheminées car elle n'aimait pas du tout ce moyen de transport. La poudre de cheminette lui piquait toujours les yeux et la faisait éternuer, elle préférait le transplanage. Elle sortit et pensa très fort à sa destination :

Chemin de Traverse, Farces pour sorciers facétieux

Hermione se retrouva au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une averse se déclencha. Par le caleçon de Merlin maugréa t-elle ! A peine les premières gouttes eurent touché son crâne que ses cheveux se mirent à friser. Sa tête ressemblait à un énorme buisson touffu. Non ! rouspéta encore Hermione. J'avais lancé des sortilèges pendant deux heures ce matin pour les lisser, ma coiffure était à peu convenable. De quoi je vais avoir l'air devant George moi maintenant ?

Malgré la pluie battante qui l'empêchait de voir clair, Hermione réussit, non sans être trempée au préalable, à atteindre la boutique de George. Elle ouvrit la porte qui émit un joyeux tintement à son arrivée. La boutique de George était pour le moins surprenante, des centaines d'objets étaient disposés sur des étagères. Des avions de toutes les couleurs voletaient dans tout le magasin. Mais ce qui sautait le plus aux yeux était la confiserie. Des centaines de sortes de bonbons, des Nougats Néansang jusqu'aux Berlingots de fièvre, étaient disposés dans des bocaux en verre. A l'époque de Poudlard, Hermione désapprouvait totalement les activités des jumeaux : ils ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et ne se consacraient jamais aux études. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était obligée de reconnaître que même sans Fred, George avait réussi à monter une sacrée affaire. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions lorsque quelqu'un lui sauta au cou :

- Hermione ! Cela faisait un bail ! s'exclama George

- Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir envoyé un hibou, mais je suis très prise par mon travail en ce moment.

- C'est pas grave, c'est quand même gentil d'être passée. Et j'ai appris que tu avais été nommée directrice, toutes mes félicitations. Tu dois être très fière répondit George.

- Oui, je suis plutôt contente c'est vrai, mais ce poste représente beaucoup de responsabilités et je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, surtout que cela me prend tout mon temps. Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Harry et Ron et …

Hermione interrompit sa tirade, la gorge nouée. George parut s'apercevoir de son malaise car il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sur que tu vas y arriver la rassura George

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me faire du souci répondit Hermione la voix tremblante.

- Peut-être mais il faut que tu crois en toi Hermione. Tu dois te faire confiance, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien tout les deux mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas dit George d'une voix douce.

- Merci dit Hermione en ravalant ses larmes. Mais assez parlé de mes soucis. Je suis là pour une raison bien précise : le ministère voudrait que tu renforces les sorts anti-moldus sur tes produits, car plusieurs incidents assez graves se sont produit ces derniers jours.

- Pourtant, je les ai renouvelés la semaine dernière, c'est bizarre. Mais je pense que mes sortilèges ne sont pas assez puissants.

- Si tu veux, je m'en occupe après tout c'est pour cela que l'on m'a envoyé.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Après avoir enchanté la plupart des objets, Hermione prit congé de George, pressée de rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit dehors, la température ambiante l'immobilisa sur place. Il devait faire au moins -5° degrés. Ces temps-ci, la météo était très capricieuse. Elle marcha quelques mètres et vit au loin une forme assise se détacher de la brume. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et vit cette même forme recroquevillée sous une arche pour se mettre à l'abri du froid. Timidement, elle s'approcha :

- Bonjour, heu excusez-moi de vous déranger mais vous allez bien ? balbutia Hermione

Lentement, la forme enleva son capuchon où des mèches blondes s'échappaient.

- Oui, ça va très bien merci répondit sèchement l'homme.

Hermione reconnut alors cette voix traînante qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir pendant sept ans.

- Malefoy ! s'exclama t-elle Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Granger ! Mon Dieu, il est tard, la rue est déserte et il a fallut que je tombe sur toi.

- Eh bien, je vois que tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi aimable. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Comme tu vois Granger, j'essayais de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'une furie débarque et m'assomme avec toutes ses questions répondit Drago de son habituelle voix traînante.

- De dormir ? Malefoy, tu es au courant que tu es dans la rue ? s'étonna Hermione

- Non, sans blague. Je n'avais pas remarqué ironisa Drago.

- Tu veux dire que … que tu dors dans la rue ?

- Quelle pertinence ! Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose Granger, ce qui je peux te l'assurer arrive très rarement. Bon écoute-moi bien maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié et ni de toi d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas répondre à tes questions stupides qui ont pour seul but de rassasier ta curiosité maladive, alors soit gentille, laisse-moi et rentre chez toi répondit méchamment Drago.

Hermione piquée au vif par la remarque de Drago sur sa « curiosité maladive » laissa échapper sa frustration :

- Non Malefoy, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Tout d'abord ma curiosité n'est pas maladive. Il est normal qu'après avoir fait étalage de ta richesse pendant des années, je cherche à savoir pourquoi tu dors dans la rue. Et justement, je voulais te proposer mon aide, mais tu sais quoi ? Je vais m'en abstenir. Je ne peux décidément pas aider quelqu'un d'aussi d'égoïste que toi.

- C'est bon tu as fini ? demanda Drago pour le moins lassé par sa tirade.

- Oui j'ai fini et sur ce, je m'en vais.

Drago observa Granger s'éloigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage et sut qu'elle était partie. Tu as fait une belle connerie Drago, tu aurais pu te servir d'elle pour passer la nuit au chaud pensa t-il. Se servir d'elle ? Non mais tu t 'entends parler ? Elle allait te proposer de l'aide sans rien en retour et toi, tout ce que tu penses c'est se servir d'elle. Oui mais si tu avais accepté, tu aurais du cohabiter avec la belette. Cet idiot ne se serait pas retenu de se moquer de toi alors que tu avais tout perdu. C'est sur ces pensées peu réconfortantes que Drago s'endormit.

Lorsque Hermione rentra chez elle, elle s'empressa de se déshabiller et de se mettre au lit. Elle soupira de bien-être, enfin après cette journée éreintante, elle pouvait se reposer. Elle somnolait, mais ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Malefoy, il devait sûrement être congelé. Mais non, il a sa baguette, il peut se réchauffer grâce à des sortilèges. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, Hermione vit une image de Malefoy mourant de froid dans la nuit sans personne pour lui apporter de l'aide. Une énorme sensation de culpabilité l'envahit alors. Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas laisser mourir Malefoy pour des disputes enfantines. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler son manteau et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'arche où dormait Malefoy et le vit étendu, inanimé. Elle se précipita vers lui et prit son pouls. Il était très faible, presque imperceptible. Vite songea t-elle Il faut que je le ramène à mon appartement. Hermione prit la main de Malefoy et transplana chez elle. Le voyage fut mouvementé, elle n'avait jamais transporté quelqu'un, et elle devait avouer que c'était plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle arriva au beau milieu de son salon et entreprit de transporter Malefoy jusqu'au canapé. Malgré son corps svelte et mince, Malefoy était assez lourd et ce fut au pris de gros efforts qu'elle arriva à le hisser sur le canapé. Elle essaya de se rappeler mentalement tous les sorts permettant de réchauffer quelqu'un, malheureusement, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. Soudain, elle se souvint qu'il lui restait une dernière potion revigorante dans son placard. Elle la fit boire à Malefoy mais remarqua qu'avec le brusque changement de température, il avait de la fièvre. Elle lui enleva son pull et put entrevoir ses pectoraux. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Hermione se dit-elle Reprends-toi. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer de son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il était endormi, il n'avait pas ce masque permanent qu'il portait, ses traits étaient doux et fins, avec ses cheveux blonds, on aurait dit un ange. Peu à peu, les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent et elle tomba dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux **

Le lendemain quand Hermione se réveilla, elle vit que Malefoy était toujours dans un profond sommeil. Sa respiration était régulière mais sa fièvre n'avait pas complètement disparu. Hermione se promit alors de lui trouver un remède car il était particulièrement sensible à ces accès de fièvre. La mauvaise nuit sur le fauteuil commençait à se faire sentir, elle avait des courbatures et son cou lui faisait très mal. Alors qu'elle déjeunait, elle se mit à penser à la réaction de Malefoy lorsqu'il se réveillerait dans son appartement. Il allait sûrement très mal réagir et la remercierait à peine de l'avoir secouru, mais après sept ans passés avec Malefoy, ce n'était pas des petites remarques qui allaient la faire flancher. Elle débarrassa la table et partit dans la salle de bain se doucher. Elle prit son temps en faisait couler l'eau brûlante. Elle se sécha en utilisant le peignoir qu'Harry lui avait offert à Noël. Ce peignoir était enchanté magiquement pour réchauffer et sécher automatiquement la personne qui le porte. Hermione n'avait jamais su combien cela avait coûté à Harry mais elle était sûre que ce genre de vêtements enchantés devaient coûter une fortune. Elle entendit alors la voix de Malefoy, on aurait dit qu'il se battait avec quelqu'un. En effet, Malefoy était en prise avec la couverture. Il hurlait et se débattait comme s'il se battait contre le diable en personne. Malgré les risques encourus, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de le réveiller. Elle commença à le secouer doucement en l'appelant par son prénom, voyant que cela ne marchait elle cria :

Malefoy, réveille toi. Je crois tu es en train de faire un cauchemar.

Granger ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais là ? Où suis-je ? s'exclama Malefoy blanc comme un linge.

Tu es dans mon appartement et tu viens de faire un cauchemar dit Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Oh oui, tu t'es regardée ? Je me suis réveillé et la première chose que j'ai vu est ta coiffure. C'est pourquoi je me suis mis à crier étant donné l'état de tes cheveux répondit Malefoy pensif.

Epargne-moi tes remarques stupides vociféra Hermione. Je t 'assure que tu étais en train de faire un cauchemar. Tu criais et tu débattais comme si quelqu'un t'attaquait.

Mais non, tu dis n'importe quoi ! dit Malefoy mal à l'aise. Et je peux savoir ce que je fais dans ton appartement ? dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux

Oh rassures-toi au début je ne voulais pas revenir te chercher. Mais j'ai culpabilisé, j'ai transplané et je t'ai trouvé inanimé alors je t'ai ramené avec moi.

La légendaire culpabilité gryffondorienne ! dit Malefoy railleur. Tu es au courant que si toi tu devais vivre dans la rue, je ne t'aurais même pas adressé un regard.

Je sais bien Malefoy. C'est ça la différence entre les bonnes personnes et les mauvaises personnes. Je te laisse deviner de quelle catégorie tu fais parti.

La dernière parole de Granger laissa Drago cloué sur place. Mais il se reprit bien vite, se leva et alla fouiner dans le réfrigérateur.

Malefoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Je vais me nourrir Granger, tu sais, si tu ne le fais pas tu meurs ironisa t-il.

Bon, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes remarques. Je t'ai aidé, non je t'ai même sauvé la vie et toi voilà comment tu me remercies ? Alors tu prends tes affaires et tu t'en vas !

Très bien répondit Malefoy énervé J'allais le faire de toute façon.

Il prit son manteau et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Il marcha jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse et s'assit sous l'arche qu'il occupait maintenant depuis plus d'un mois. Fou de rage, il donna un coup de pied dans le banc qui se brisa en deux. Bravo Drago, maintenant tu vas devoir dormir par terre. Sa haine envers Granger était incommensurable. De quel droit cette Sang de Bourbe venait se mêler de sa vie ? Pour qui se prenait-elle cette sainte-nitouche. Son ventre grogna l'interrompant dans ses réflexions, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça étant donné que cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Il regarda avidement la boutique de Florian Fortarôme d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de glace. Drago, comme attiré par ces effluves, marcha jusqu'à la boutique où aucun client n'était encore là. Il observa les environs et ne vit personne. La porte du magasin était entrouverte, c'était comme une invitation au vol. Drago s'approcha de sa démarche féline de la porte mais au dernier moment il se ravisa. Non, Drago Malefoy n'allait pas s'abaisser au vol, il était bien trop fier pour ça. Mais, un gargouillement se fit entendre ce qui amena Drago à cacher sa fierté pour quelques instants. Il poussa la porte et ne vit personne. Il entendit du bruit au fond sûrement les employés qui nettoyaient la boutique. Malgré le peu de lumière, il distingua aisément le caisson qui contenait les glaces. Il se précipita dessus, l'ouvrit et prit un peu de glace avec une cuillère. Merlin que c'est bon ! murmura Drago. Après avoir vidé près de la moitié du caisson, Drago fut rassasié. Soudain, la porte du fond s'ouvrit et un employé s'avança dans la pièce. Drago eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière le caisson. Malheureusement, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que la boutique était équipée d'un sort détectant les voleurs. L'employé fouillant minutieusement sous les tables vers le fond de salle. Drago soupira de soulagement, l'employé allait s'en aller sans le trouver. Malheureusement pour lui, l'employé s'approcha dangereusement du caisson et vit une mèche de cheveux blond s'en échapper.

Sortez de là tout de suite !

Drago ne répondit pas et resta caché priant pour que l'employé ne sache pas où il se cache.

Ce dernier sortit Drago par le col et le traîna jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Surpris, Drago tenta de se dégager, mais en vain l'employé avait une poigne de fer. Lorsqu'il aperçut son visage, il ricana :

Mais attend, je te reconnais toi. Tu es le fils Malefoy.

Oui et je vous prierais de ne plus poser vos sales pattes sur moi dit Malefoy d'un air mauvais

Ah oui et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Appeler tes petits copains mangemorts ? Oh, désolé tu n'en a plus. Tu es seul Malefoy et je vais de ce pas traîner ton sale derrière de voleur au Ministère.

Lâchez-moi, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire hurla Drago tout en se débattant.

Oh que si vociféra l'employé Je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai affaire. Maintenant avance car tu sais, si tu veux, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller au Ministère tout de suite. Malefoy, dis moi, tu connais la punition réservée aux voleurs dans l'Antiquité ?

Malefoy blêmît sachant parfaitement que l'on coupait la main des voleurs. D'un signe de tête il acquiesça et suivit l'employé, cette fois-ci sans faire d'histoire.

Il transplana avec l'employé juste devant la petite cabine téléphonique rouge qui lui était tant familière. Enfant, il accompagnait souvent son père au Ministère et de retour à Poudlard, il paradait pendant des heures montrant à tout le monde son badge d'entrée. Malheureusement, ce n'était certainement pas dans les mêmes conditions qu'il y venait aujourd'hui. Après que l'employé ait composé le code, la voix magique annonça :

Veuillez indiquer le motif de votre visite

Je viens amener le dénommé Drago Malefoy qui a commis un vol ce matin même.

Veuillez poser votre baguette afin de procéder à l'identification.

L'employé posa sa baguette sur le socle prévu à cet effet non sans maugréer contre ces mesures de sécurités pour le moins très agaçantes.

Identification : Wilbert Fortarôme. Est-ce bien votre nom monsieur ?

Oui

Drago sentit l'ascenseur se mettre à bouger puis à descendre. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et la voix annonça :

Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie.

L'employé donna son badge à Drago et ils sortirent dans l'atrium. Même si Drago connaissait bien le Ministère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant l'atrium. C'était une pièce gigantesque, au centre une énorme fontaine qui représentait un sorcier et un moldu main dans la main. Le thème de la statue avait totalement changé depuis la chute de Voldemort. Les sorciers avaient compris qu'ils ne devaient pas dominer les moldus mais plutôt accepter leur existence. L'employé lui tira méchamment le bras, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il l'emmena au Bureau de la police magique. Après qu'il ait eu une longue discussion avec un policer, Drago crut comprendre qu'il avait obtenu réparation. Drago se fit emmener par un policer dans un long couloir bordé de cellules. Sans un mot, le policer l'enferma, laissant seul Drago. Ce dernier s'en voulait d'avoir commis un vol, depuis quand un Malefoy s'abaissait à ce genre de choses ? Depuis qu'il a tout perdu répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago avait peur. Peur pour son avenir et maintenant sa vie. Depuis la chute du mage noir, on l'insultait, le méprisait. Lors de son procès, les juges ne seraient pas cléments et l'enverraient peut-être à Azkaban rejoindre son père. Et ça, il ne le voulait surtout pas. Il savait les dégâts que provoquait cette prison sur les hommes. On n'éprouvait plus aucune émotion, on devenait une coquille vide. Drago parvint finalement à s'endormir mais malgré cela, sa peur ne s'évanouissait pas, elle ne faisait que croître.

Le lendemain, Hermione finissait de remplir ses derniers dossiers. Elle s'était accrochée comme le lui avait conseillé George et elle avait par y arriver. Elle en était à son dernier dossier lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle devait faire un rapport sur un elfe ayant agressé sa patronne à un policier de la Brigade Magique. Elle se dépêcha de descendre les deux étages qui la séparait de ce département. Elle chercha pendant un moment le policier mais ne le trouvant pas, elle décida d'attendre dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur une chaise quelque peu frustrée, par le fait de devoir rentrer plus tard chez elle. Elle regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy menotté magiquement conduit par un policier. Elle sortit en trombe du bureau et l'appela :

Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Attend, tu pourrais te retourner quand même !

Drago soupira de lassitude, elle lui disait de s'en aller et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Oui, Granger ? répondit il de sa voix traînante

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais menotté ?

En fait, cela faisait longtemps que je voulais visiter la prison du Ministère alors je me suis dit Drago, pourquoi n'irais-tu voler quelque chose pour aller y faire un petit séjour ? ironisa Drago de son habituel sourire en coin.

Hermione soupira mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Drago attaqua à nouveau.

Non mais Granger, tu t'entends dès fois ? Si je suis ici, c'est évident que j'ai fait une connerie

Et puis-je savoir laquelle ? demanda Hermione.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de mentir sur le motif de son arrestation que le policier répondait déjà :

Drago Malefoy a été surpris volant de la glace dans le magasin de Florian Fortarôme.

Comment ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Drago ne répondit et baissa la tête. Le policier, énervé d'être en retard pour le transfert de Drago répondit :

Madame, je vous prierais d'arrêter de parler au prisonnier et de me laisser le conduire dans sa nouvelle cellule.

Sa nouvelle cellule ? Mais depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? demanda Hermione.

Depuis une journée Madame répondit agacé le policier.

D'accord, excusez moi maintenant je dois aller voir quelqu'un répondit Hermione.

Elle laissa là le policier pantois et partit rejoindre l'autre policier dans son bureau.

Bonjour Hermione dit une voix grave.

Bonjour Chris.

Tu voulais me voir ? demanda t-il.

Oui j'ai des renseignements à te demander au sujet d'un elfe mais ça peut attendre. Cela n'a rien avoir mais je peux savoir ce que fait Malefoy en prison ? Le policier qui le conduisait en cellule me l'a dit mais ce n'est pas possible.

Malheureusement, Hermione j'ai le regret de te dire que c'est vrai. Qui l'eût cru il y a quelques années qu'un riche héritier en serait réduit à voler pour pouvoir manger à sa faim se moqua Chris.

Chris, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de lui répondit Hermione plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'avais voulu. Il a fait des erreurs et est toujours un homme très arrogant et pénible mais personne ne mérite ce qu'il lui arrive.

Hermione soupira Chris. Tu a le don de voir le bon dans toutes les personnes mais crois-moi si tu avais vu toutes les victimes de cette guerre et le nombre de familles que les Malefoy ont détruits, tu ne dirais pas ça.

Tu sous entend que je n'ai pas connu la guerre ? Oh mais attend j'oubliais comment s'appelait la fille qui a aidé Harry Potter à vaincre Voldemort ? Ce n'était pas Hermione Granger ? Mais attend c'est moi ! ironisa t-elle.

C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas tempéra Chris. Je dis simplement que les Malefoy ont tout fait pour finir comme ça. Regarde le fils, à 15 ans déjà il clamait haut et fort qu'il allait recevoir la marque.

Mais tu confonds tout s'exclama Hermione. Malefoy a été influencé dès son plus jeune par son père, on lui a bourré le crâne de fausses idées sur les sangs purs et les sangs de bourbes. Je ne défends pas les mauvais actes qu'il a commis mais je pense qu'il a quand même droit à une seconde chance.

Toi tu vas me demander quelque chose s'exclama Chris en riant.

Mais, comment tu le sais ? s'étonna Hermione.

Tu fais toujours une mimique, enfin bon dis-moi. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Je voudrais que … Je voudrais que tu fasses libérer Malefoy de prison.

Quoi ? cria Chris. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, il faudrait que je prévienne le bureau des aurors, fasse un tas de démarche et puis pourquoi je le libérerai s'il est coupable ?

Chris soupira Hermione. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Il a droit à une seconde

chance.

Chris soupira et se gratta la tête comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il capitula et dit :

Bon d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire

Merci ! dit Hermione rayonnante

Mais dis-moi la libération de Malefoy te rend très enthousiaste.

Non, non pas du tout dit Hermione en rougissant C'est juste que je veux qu'on lui donne une seconde chance

D'accord, bon à tout l'heure. Excuse-moi de te pousser vers la sortie mais j'ai un rendez-vous très important.

D'accord à tout à l'heure. Et j'oubliais, ne dis rien à Harry.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que … parce que je ne sais pas s'il prendrait bien le fait que je me porte garante de Malefoy et que je le défende répondit Hermione

D'accord répondit Chris en haussant les épaules Mais ce n'est pas facile de cacher quoi que ce soit au directeur du bureau des auros.

Je sais mais essaye toujours.

D'accord.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Chris, Hermione put enfin rentrer chez elle manger. Elle n'eut que le temps de manger trois bouchées qu'un hibou frappa à la fenêtre avec son bec. Elle lui ouvrit et à son grand malheur c'était une lettre du Ministère. On avait besoin d'elle à son bureau pour une affaire très urgente. Elle rouspéta pendant deux bonnes minutes puis transplana devant le Ministère. Elle ne s'était jamais autant dépêché pour aller au travail. Elle s'assit tellement fort sur son fauteuil que celui-ci s'inclina et Hermione tomba par terre. Eh bien se dit-elle l'après midi commence bien. Elle se releva et vit le dossier soit disant « urgent » posé sur son bureau. Elle passa l'après midi dessus, le dossier relevait d'une affaire compliquée entre deux elfes qui se disputaient l'héritage de leur patronne. Elle vit alors le mot posé sur sa table. Elle l'ouvrit et le déplia :

_ Rebonjour Hermione,_

_Comme tu me l'as demandé, je n'ai rien dit à Harry. Malefoy a été libéré par un homme de confiance, je pense donc qu'il ne l'apprendra pas. Je n'ai pas dit non plus à Malefoy que c'est grâce à toi qu'il est sorti. Je n'avais pas envie de supporter ses jérémiades sur les sangs de bourbes._

_ Bien à toi,_

_ Chris_

Hermione fut soulagée d'apprendre que Malefoy ait été libéré mais un peu moins en apprenant que Chris ne lui avais pas dit que c'était grâce à elle. Une fois sa journée de travail terminée, elle rentra dans son appartement et s'endormit d'une traite.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut dur pour Drago. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aimerait dormir en prison. L'endroit était au moins chauffé tandis que le banc était très inconfortable et la température ambiante pas vraiment agréable. Il vit alors un exemplaire de la Gazette traîner par terre. Il le ramassa et lut le gros titre : « _Hermione Granger, une femme pourtant modèle aide l'ancien mangemort et traître Drago Malefoy ». _Comment ? pensa t-il C'était donc grâce à Granger qu'il était sorti de prison ? Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Malefoy réfléchit et repensa à son comportement d'il y a deux jours. Il avait été méchant avec Granger donc pourquoi l'avait-elle aidé ? L'idée d'aller la remercier lui traversa l'esprit mais non. Un Malefoy ne remerciait jamais.

Drago passa la matinée à penser à elle et plus il réfléchissait plus son comportement lui pesait sur la conscience. Il devait aller s'excuser. Le problème est qu'il ne savait pas où habitait Hermione, il décida d'aller au Ministère malgré les risques auquel il s'exposait. Mais il se rendit vite compte que sans baguette, il n'avait aucune chance de rentrer. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis eut l'idée de l'attendre sous son arche dans le Chemin de Traverse. Tous les sorciers y allaient souvent, il y a avait donc de fortes chances qu'il la croise un jour. Justement, c'est ce qui se passa. Drago aperçut Granger le lendemain après midi. Il courut vers elle et l'appela :

Granger ! Granger !

Hermione sursauta en attendant quelqu'un l'appeler et se retourna vivement.

Malefoy ! Tu as été libéré ? dit Hermione en faisant semblant de s'étonner.

Pas la peine de jouer la comédie Granger dit Drago d'un air amusé. Je sais que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai été libéré.

Non nia Hermione en rougissant. Je n'ai rien fait.

Granger, j'ai lu la gazette répondit Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux

La Gazette ?

Drago lui montra alors la une du journal, dès qu'Hermione la vit, elle tomba à la renverse.

Comment ? Mais … Mais comment ont-ils su ? Cela devait rester secret, maintenant Harry va le savoir et je vais avoir des problèmes.

Quels problèmes ? demanda Drago. De quoi tu parles ?

De rien. De rien.

D'accord soupira Drago. Je voulais te dire quelque chose, c'est assez difficile hésita t-il.

Voilà, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'avant-hier marmonna Malefoy.

Hermione dont le sourire vainqueur s'étalait sur son visage, fit durer le plaisir :

Comment ? Je n'ai pas entendu dit-elle d'un air machiavélique.

Granger, je sais très bien que tu as entendu. Ne crois pas que parce que je me suis excusé que je vais me plier à toutes tes volontés. Malgré tout, je reste le même rétorqua Drago.

Bon , je vais t'avouer que ce ne sont pas les meilleures excuses que j'ai entendues, mais c'est un début concéda Hermione.

Bon, je vais te laisser, je suppose que tu n'es pas venue ici pour rien dit Malefoy.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Malefoy tourna les talons et regagna son arche.

Elle soupira décidément, il avait de ces sautes d'humeurs. Elle se dirigea vers Fleury & Bott pour dépenser son argent durement gagné. Lorsqu'elle eût fini ses emplettes, elle revint avec un sac rempli d'une dizaine de livres. Évidemment, il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume grâce au sortilège qu'elle utilisait. Elle repassa devant l'arche de Malefoy. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui, il était seul assis sur son banc à moitié cassé, il frissonnait à cause du froid. N'y tenant plus, Hermione fit demi tour et s'assit à côté de lui :

Pas trop froid ? demanda t-elle timidement.

Piètre manière d'engager la conversation répondit Drago.

Malefoy, ne sois pas toujours sur la défensive comme ça soupira Hermione.

Mais, Granger comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas toujours sur la défensive ? Je t'ai fais la misère durant toutes tes études, je n'ai aujourd'hui plus rien, alors comment être sure que tu ne vas pas me cracher des insultes au visage à tout instant ? rétorqua t-il.

Parce que je ne suis pas comme ça, tout simplement soupira Hermione.

Je te rappelle que je ne te connais pas Granger.

Bon, d'accord tu ne me connais pas concéda Hermione. Mais …

Drago la coupa avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase :

Et puis d'abord pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? demanda t-il

Parce que … Parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça avoua t-elle

Granger ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié d'accord. Mon père m'as toujours répété que dans la vie, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. Alors, si je n'arrive pas à me sortir de cette situation tout seul, je ne pourrais jamais face aux autres dit-il quelque peu énervé.

Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que tu acceptes l'aide de quelqu'un, que tu es considéré comme un moins que rien. Je voudrais que tu restes dormir cette nuit chez moi. Les températures sont glaciales dehors.

Drago ne répondit rien comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchit quelques instants et pensa à la nuit froide qu'il l'attendait. Même s'il devait supporter Granger toute une journée, l'offre qu'elle lui faisait était non négligeable. Il aurait pu tuer pour dormir dans un vrai lit. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il marmonna :

Bon d'accord. Mais juste pour cette nuit.

Oui, pas de problème.

Hermione lui tendit sa main, Drago la prit, elle était chaude et douce. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il était content que l'on s'intéresse à lui même si c'était Granger. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent directement dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Drago resta les bras ballants et s'assit sur le canapé. Hermione soupira, il ne comprenait pas qu'il devait l'aider à mettre la table. Elle rit intérieurement en pensant que Malefoy ne devait même pas savoir où était rangée la vaisselle chez lui. Elle fit tout de même abstraction de ces sentiments, Malefoy avait une une dure semaine, pour cette fois elle pouvait bien faire une exception. Une fois qu'elle eut mis la table et préparé le repas, elle appela Malefoy :

Malefoy, à table !

C'est bon Granger soupira t-il. J'arrive.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Hermione n'aimait pas le silence. Elle se décida à le briser, elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'elle ait pu parler, Malefoy l'interrompit une fois de plus :

Granger, ne te sens pas obligée de briser le silence à chaque dit-il.

Hermione se tut, estomaquée qu'il est pu si bien lire dans ses pensées. Une fois que Drago eut terminé, il se leva et se rassit sur le canapé. Hermione patienta quelques instants, pensant que Malefoy allait venir l'aider, c'était après tout la moindre des choses, mais non il était totalement plongé dans ses réflexions.

Dis-moi Malefoy, tu pourrais venir m'aider quand même ?

T'aider ? s'étonna ce dernier Je n'ai jamais débarrassé la table de ma vie et ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer répondit-il de son air supérieur.

Écoute, si tu veux passer la nuit ici, tu as intérêt à te plier à mes règles. Donc tu te lèves et tu viens m'aider.

Et tu oses me donner des ordres en plus s'esclaffa Drago Non seulement je ne vais pas bouger mais en plus je vais me coucher. Je suis épuisé.

Hermione vit Malefoy se tourner et s'enrouler dans la couverture. Elle fulmina de rage de s'être laissé avoir de la sorte. Foi de Gryffondor, cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Elle mit la main sur le dos de Drago en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller et transplana sous son arche. Drago fut vite réveillé par la température glaciale qui régnait dehors. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il était dans la rue, il se mit à crier :

Mais tu es folle Granger ! Qu'est ce que tu as à la place du cerveau, une bombabousse ?

Tu n'as pas voulu participer aux taches, notre accord a donc été rompu dit Hermione d'un air conquérant.

Quel contrat ? s'exclama t-il. Nous n'avons jamais conclu de contrat.

Si, tu profites de mon hospitalité, donc je ne vois pourquoi tu ne devrais pas participer aux corvées.

Je te signale que c'est toi qui me l'a proposé.

Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Mais si tu ne veux pas participer, cela ne fait rien. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui vais dormir dehors.

Drago blêmit en s'imaginant dormir une nuit de plus dehors ou en errant dans les rues à la rechercher de nourriture. Il capitula finalement :

Bon d'accord soupira t-il.

Je préfère ça dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire victorieux.

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement, Drago comme promis aida Hermione à ranger la table. Le travail étant fini, il s'écroula de fatigue sur le canapé. Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil juste en face de lui.

Malefoy, j'ai une question dit Hermione.

Toi et tes questions mais étant donné ta curiosité maladive, je suppose qu'aucune personne sur cette terre ne pourra te faire renoncer à la poser, alors vas-y.

Est-ce que tu as toujours ta baguette magique ?

La question d'Hermione fit subitement changer l'humeur de Drago. Il la foudroya du regard et lança :

Évidemment quelle question ! Un Malefoy ne sépare jamais de sa baguette magique mentit-il.

Malefoy reprit plus gentiment Hermione. Je sais que tu n'as plus ta baguette.

Mais non Granger, tu dis n'importe quoi ! vociféra Drago.

Très bien, dans ce cas montre-la moi.

Non.

Et pourquoi ?

Je n'ai pas à me justifier de quoique ce soit devant toi.

Je conclus donc que tu n'as pas ta baguette magique, ce qui confirme mes soupçons. Tu ne te serais jamais laissé prendre pour vol si tu avais eu ta baguette.

Quoi ? N'importe quoi répondit Drago la voix tremblante.

Tu sais ce n'est pas humiliant,ce n'est pas grave.

Ce n'est pas grave ? Ce n'est pas grave ? hurla Drago. C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé une partie de moi-même. J'ai baigné dans la magie depuis tout petit, sans ma baguette je me sens totalement perdu. Je ne sais plus rien faire et j'ai tout perdu !

Drago dans un violent accès de colère lança un vase qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Hermione sursauta et eut presque peur du jeune homme. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle, lui disait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire du mal. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule et lui tendit sa propre baguette.

Tiens Malefoy, prends là dit-elle doucement.

Ta propre baguette ? Tu es prête à me prêter ta propre baguette ?

Oui, je suis sûre que cela va te faire du bien de pratiquer la magie à nouveau.

Drago, dont les yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant venant de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël, tendit doucement la main vers la baguette et la prit. C'est alors qu'un flot d'émotions le submergea. La magie coulait à nouveau dans ses veines. Il se sentait revivre. Après quelques instants de silence :

Tu as l'air de drôlement me faire confiance Granger ! Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer à tout instant dit-il en s'approchant d'elle de sa démarche féline.

Hermione recula mais ne se démonta pas pour autant et lui répondit :

Singulière façon de me remercier.

Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses de toute façon dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais voyait bien que les yeux de Malefoy brillaient de gratitude. C'était sa façon à lui de la remercier. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit se coucher. Une étrange sensation de chaleur l'envahit, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'émotion. Elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le petit problème technique. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé.

Je me suis aussi rendue compte que je n'avais pas expliqué le contexte de l'histoire. Donc c'est une fic pos-poudlard qui se déroule 3 ans après la chute de Voldemort. Comme vous l'avez compris, c'est un Dramione. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient excepté Chris que j'ai inventé. Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos commentaires, c'est vraiment très sympa de votre part. Ça m'encourage à continuer ;)

Voilà la suite, cette fois-ci bien comme il faut ;)

Ron se sentait de bonne humeur ce matin et pour cause il allait enfin voir son amie Hermione. Ces derniers temps, il était très absorbé par la préparation de ses examens pour devenir auror. Cela faisait la cinquième fois qu'il les passait et cette fois-ci il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Il avala très vite son petit déjeuner et transplana juste devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hermione. Il frappa deux fois mais voyant que personne ne répondait, il entra. L'appartement était encore sombre mais il voyait nettement le contour d'une forme qui dormait sur le canapé. Il l'appela à voix basse :

- Hermione, Hermione c'est toi ?

Voyant que la mystérieuse forme ne répondait pas, il alluma la lumière. Il resta coi devant le canapé en reconnaissant le blond platine, caractéristique des Malefoy. Sortant de son état de transe, il bondit sur le canapé et se précipita sur Malefoy en hurlant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il l'attrapa par le col et le jeta par terre. Drago, se réveilla trop hébété pour réagir et n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup de Ron qui atterrit dans sa mâchoire. Drago chancela et s'écroula par terre sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'un deuxième coup de poing l'atteignit cette fois-ci dans le nez.

- Alors tu fais moins le fier sans ton père ? fulmina Ron Tu n'as pas fait assez de mal comme ça ? Il faut en plus que tu viennes dormir chez les gens et chez Hermione qui plus est ! Heureusement, que je suis arrivé à temps sinon dieu sait ce que tu aurais pu lui faire.

- Weasley répondit sèchement Drago. Granger m'a invité de son plein gré alors sois-gentil et va t-en. Je sais que tu as tes règles en ce moment mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir gémir chez ta meilleure amie non ? se moqua t-il.

Ron ne supportant pas la dernière remarque se jeta sur Drago et le projeta contre le mur. Mais cette fois-ci, Drago ne se laissa pas faire, il para le coup de pied de Ron, l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira. Ron grimaça de douleur, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cuir chevelu.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione émergeait doucement du pays des rêves. Elle s'étira tel un chat et se leva doucement. Elle mit son peignoir. Elle sursauta en attendant du verre se briser dans le salon. Elle prit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte, méfiante. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque Hermione vit Malefoy tirant les cheveux de Ron.

- Malefoy ! hurla t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me défends répondit-il en ne daignant même pas regarder la jeune fille.

- Lâche-le tout de suite Malefoy.

- Très bien, si c'est que tu veux dit-il en rigolant.

Drago lâcha Ron qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il parvint tout de même à se relever au bout de quelques minutes, bouillonnant de colère. Hermione le guida jusqu'au fauteuil afin qu'il asseye et qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Drago resta immobile, il fusillait Ron du regard, ne faisait même pas attention au sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de son nez.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris tous les deux ? demanda Hermione.

Ron prit la parole et expliqua la situation :

- Je voulais te venir te voir ce matin, comme tu ne m'as pas ouvert quand j'ai frappé, je suis rentré. Et là j'ai vu cette sale fouine en train de dormir dans ton salon.

- Ron, tu me déçois beaucoup. Malefoy est ici parce que je l'ai invité. Depuis quand tu frappes les gens comme ça ? demanda t-elle.

Ron baissa la tête d'un air penaud. A côté, Drago réprima son envie de rire, mais malheureusement pour lui, Hermione l'avait vu.

- Et toi, ça te fais rire ? Je t'invite chez moi en voulant t'aider et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de battre avec mon meilleur ami !

- C'est lui qui a commencé, je te signale répondit Drago d'un ton enfantin.

- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas une raison. Ron, je suis désolé mais il faut que tu partes, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je dois être au Ministère dans une heure.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. C'est moi qui doit m'en aller ? Hermione, enfin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais ouvre les yeux. C'est évident qu'il te manipule pour profiter de ton hospitalité.

- Non, mais tu délires dit Hermione les yeux brillants de larmes. C'est moi qui ai proposé à Malefoy de venir ici. Et je te signale que j'invite qui je veux chez moi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas mon père. Tu n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

- Tout ce que je fais c'est te protéger de ce monstre ! beugla Ron.

- Drago n'est pas un monstre ! hurla Hermione.

Soudain, le silence se fit dans l'appartement. Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds, c'était la première fois que Granger l'appelait par son prénom. Ron quant à lui était stupéfait :

- Ah c'est Drago maintenant dit-il d'un air mauvais. J'en déduis donc que votre relation a évolué. Hermione, tu me dégoûtes. Je ne te croyais pas capable de me trahir, de nous trahir Harry et moi.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, se retenant visiblement de fondre en larmes. Elle prit sur elle et parvint finalement à articuler :

- Ron va t-en .

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux lui répondit-il d'une voix insensible.

Ron tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, sans un regard pour Hermione. Lorsqu'il fut parti, cette dernière éclata en sanglots. Drago resta les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait jamais consolé quelqu'un, il ne savait même pas comment on faisait. Il resta donc là à la regarder. Hermione était secouée de tremblements. Drago eut quand même pitié d'elle, il savait ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu 'on venait de se disputer avec son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota doucement le dos. On aurait presque dit qu'il lui faisait passer le hoquet. Hermione s'en aperçut, se retourna vers lui et se jeta à son cou. Drago, fut très surpris, et tenta de la repousser mais se ravisa lorsque ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Il recommença à la tapoter maladroitement, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Hermione se rendit compte de son geste et s'écarta de Drago, elle lui murmura un rapide désolé et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Drago soupira, il avait fait un effort pour une fois, malgré la répugnance qu'il trouvait à consoler les gens. Il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie et pour cause, son père lui avait toujours répété que pleurer c'était pour les faibles. Pour évacuer sa frustration, il faisait du sport ou volait sur son balai. Il adorait surtout courir dans le parc du Manoir, il courrait parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement ce qui lui permettait d'oublier totalement ses problèmes. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru, depuis que … depuis qu'il avait tout perdu.

Comme il pleuvait beaucoup dehors, il décida de faire des pompes dans le salon. Au bout d'une heure, ses épaules et ses bras étaient meurtris. Il avait mal partout. Il décida de prendre une douche. C'était la première fois qu'il en prenait une depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas osé demander à Granger s'il pouvait utiliser sa salle de bain, sinon il était bon pour un autre regard empreint de pitié ce dont il n'avait aucune envie. Il ouvrit le robinet et l'eau brûlante coula sur lui. Il avait oublié le plaisir que cela faisait de prendre une douche. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il sortit et s'enroula une serviette autour de la taille. Il se regarda dans le miroir et retrouva enfin son visage. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur blondeur platine et son visage, son air angélique. Drago sourit, satisfait de son apparence et sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement. Au même moment, Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour aller chercher des mouchoirs dans la salle de bain. Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait se cogna contre Drago. Elle leva la tête et dit :

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches ? Tu es toujours en ….

Hermione s'arrêta net de parler lorsqu'elle vit la tenue de Drago. Elle détourna alors vivement le regard en rougissant fortement.

- Granger ! soupira Drago Je sais que beaucoup de filles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'admirer mon corps de rêve mais quand même on dirait que tu n'as jamais vu un homme en sous-vêtement.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'avait dit Malefoy, Hermione rougit de plus belle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago. Ne me dit pas que c'est vrai, je disais ça juste pour plaisanter, mais par Merlin, c'est vrai.

Drago en voyant l'état d'extrême gène dans lequel était Granger, rajoutant en se retenant de rire :

- C'est pas grave, enfin … un peu quand même dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Mais maintenant c'est fait. Tu peux à présent de vanter d'avoir vu le superbe corps de Drago Malefoy ajouta Drago en lui lançant un sourire provocateur.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais peut un peu trop là ?

- La règle avec moi est que l'on n'en fait jamais trop.

Hermione secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre. Drago partit s'habiller avec ce qu'il trouva , c'est à dire une vieux sweat qui appartenait à Hermione et un pantalon de pyjama. Il détestait les vêtements moldus mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se rappela soudain que Granger devait aller travailler. Il alla donc la prévenir, il frappa et entendit un faible « Entrez ».

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ? Est-ce si difficile de te demander de me laisser seule grogna Hermione. Mais, attends une minute s'exclama-t-elle, ce sont mes habits que tu portes !

- Les miens sont sales et je n'ai trouvé que ça. Et pour ta gouverne, porter tes habits ne m'enchante pas du tout si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Oui, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas. Alors tu les enlèves et tu mets les tiens à la machine à laver.

- La machine à quoi ? demanda Drago.

- La machine à laver. Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne connais rien aux appareils moldus. Eh bien c'est un juste retour des choses, tu n'avais qu'à t'inscrire au cours d'Étude des Moldus. Cela t'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Allez débrouille maintenant, je te donne une seule indication : la machine à laver est dans la salle de bain.

- Mais Granger …

- Pas de mais le coupa t-elle Vas-y et laisse-moi seule.

Drago soupira et referma la porte. Pourquoi devait-il utiliser un appareil moldu, un seul coup de baguette magique et ses habits deviendraient comme neuf. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et vit une grosse caisse toute blanche, ce doit être la fameuse machine à laver. Il essaya d'ouvrir le coffre mais en vain, ce n'est qu'en appuyant sur tous les boutons, que le couvercle s'ouvrit enfin. Il mit ses habits dedans et le referma. Rester à savoir comment on faisait fonctionner cet appareil. Il fit comme la première fois et appuya sur tous les boutons. La machine se mit alors à ronronner, ce qui fit sursauter Drago. Il observa la machine fonctionner et sourit content de lui. Je vais aller dire ça à Grange rien que pour voir la tête qu'elle va faire pensa t-il. Ou non, je vais plutôt attendre que mes habits soient propres pour les lui montrer.

Après voir marché dans le centre ville, Ron rentra dans son appartement. Il était fou de rage. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu proposer à la fouine de dormir chez elle ? C'était impensable, et depuis elle l'appelait par son prénom ? Il devait à tout prix empêcher Malefoy de gâcher son plan. Il devait récupérer Hermione, la récupérer à tout prix. Il fallait d'abord qu'il aille s'excuser mais pas tout de suite, Hermione pouvait être très rancunière quand elle le voulait.

Hermione se réveilla, n 'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle se leva et se rappela soudain la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Ron. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se ressaisisse. Ron allait bien venir s'excuser tôt ou tard et elle ne laisserait pas cet incident gâcher un peu plus sa journée. Elle sortit de sa chambre et vit Malefoy en train de lire sur le canapé.

- Alors comme ça tu lis ? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé à une distance tout de même respectable de lui.

- Oui, ça m'arrive acquiesça t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre. Et j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, j'ai réussi à laver mes habits. Viens voir.

Hermione suivit Malefoy dans la salle de bain et le regarda ouvrir la machine à laver. Il attrapa un vêtement et le lui montra d'un air triomphant sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Lorsqu'Hermione vit ce qu'était devenue la chemise de Drago, elle éclata d'un rire incontrôlable.

- Quoi Granger ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda t-il agacé.

Drago regarda la chemise qu'il tenait et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Sa chemise avait au moins rétréci de trois tailles, elle n'était plus noire comme avant mais d'un jaune douteux et les manches, elles tombaient en lambeaux. Hermione rigolait tellement qu'elle se tenait les côtes essayant de se calmer mais n'y arrivait pas et riait de plus belle.

- Très marrant dit Drago. Hilarant même dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Hermione parvint à se calmer quelques secondes et lui répondit :

- Attends ne pars pas, je suis désolée d'avoir rit mais avoue quand même que …

Elle ne put finir la phrase qu'elle se remit à rire.

- Granger, ça devient lassant là soupira Drago.

- D'accord, d'accord j'arrête répondit Hermione en se mordant les joues.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais mettre moi maintenant ? Je ne vais garder tes vêtements toute ma

vie !

Hermione se leva et alla chercher une bouse de gallions dans sa chambre.

- Tiens prends-le et va t'acheter des affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds et prit l'argent, hésitant.

- Heu, merci bredouilla t-il. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Mais de rien. Allez, vas-y, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Drago se leva et lui promit de faire vite. Il était tellement heureux d'aller pouvoir s'acheter des habits. Avant il était habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il volait, mais depuis qu'il avait connu la pauvreté, il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon. Il prit le Magicobus et arriva ainsi très rapidement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maintenant qu'il ne vivait plus dehors, il le découvrait sous un tout autre jour. Il se dirigea droit vers le magasin de Mme Guipure. Lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin, il respira l'odeur des vêtements neufs. Il trouva vite son bonheur au rayon des chemises. Il en prit quatre dont une couleur de sa maison. Eh oui, il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien. Il prit aussi quelques pantalons, alors qu'il en regardait, il vit un métis ressemblant fortement à son ami Blaise. Il regarda l'homme plus attentivement et oui, en effet, c'était bien Blaise. Mais Drago l'ignora totalement, lorsqu'il avait été disgracié et mit à la rue, Blaise ne l'avait pas soutenu. Il alla payer ses achats ignorant totalement son ancien ami. Une fois ses achats réglés, il pensa aller acheter un livre à Granger, histoire de la remercier. Il est vrai qu'il le paierait avec son argent mais c'est le geste qui compte. Au moment, où il passait la porte, Blaise l'interpella. Drago soupira et se retourna lentement. Blaise lui sourit d'un air désolé et lui dit :

- Drago, je sais que tu m'en veux mais crois-moi, je voulais t'aider mais mes parents m'en ont empêché. Quand Voldemort a perdu, mon père a été emprisonné et ma mère ne voulait pas que je sorte de peur que j'y aille aussi.

- Oh répondit Drago méchamment. Tu crois que je vais te plaindre ?

- Je ne te demande pas de me plaindre, mais de comprendre.

- De comprendre ? Quand ma famille a perdu toute sa fortune, tu étais là ? Quand mon père a été emprisonné à vie, tu étais là ? Et quand le Ministère a saisi le manoir, tu étais là ?

- Je sais que tu es énervé et que tu m'en veux mais comprend-moi. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- On a toujours le choix répondit Drago d'une voix froide en tournant les talons.

Blaise le regarda s'éloigner, puis bien décidé à se faire pardonner le rattrapa.

- Drago, je me suis excusé. Je suis prêt à tout faire pour me pardonner. Écoute, je sais que tu n'as aucun endroit où vivre en ce moment. J'ai un appartement, tu peux y habiter avec moi le temps qu'il te plaira dit Blaise les yeux suppliants.

- Je ne veux pas de ta charité lui répondit Drago.

- Quel tête de mule tu fais parfois. Ecoute si tu changes d'avis, envoie moi un hibou.

- N'y compte pas.

Blaise soupira en tourna les talons. Il se demandait s'il l'avait vraiment perdu cette fois-ci. Ils se disputaient souvent à Poudlard mais là Drago avait l'air de lui en vouloir vraiment. Il rentra chez lui, dépité.

Comme promis, Drago chercha longtemps un livre pour Granger. Il ne connaissait pas du tout ces goûts. Cela dit, ça ne devrait pas être très difficile de la satisfaire étant donné sa réputation de rat-de-bibliothèque. C'est alors qu'il vit la toute nouvelle réédition de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Cela devait sûrement lui plaire. Il prit le livre et rentra à l'appartement. Hermione sourit lorsqu'elle le vit rentrer.

- Alors ? Tu as dévalisé le magasin ?

- Heu oui, peut être.

- Ah dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi répondit Drago d'un air taquin.

Il sortit le livre de son emballage et le tendit Hermione. Cette dernière sauta de joie en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

- L'Histoire de Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est mon livre préféré, comment l'as-tu su ?

- Oh, je ne le savais pas. Je l'ai pris comme ça lui répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

- Mais comment l'as-tu payé ? Je croyais que tu n'avais d'argent demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

- Heu hésita Drago. Avec le tien.

- En gros, tu m'offres un cadeau mais que tu payes avec mon argent.

- C'est exactement ça Granger. Mais si tu veux, je peux le rapporte dit-il d'un air goguenard.

- Non, non surtout pas. J'adore ce livre.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Je n'y crois pas s'esclaffa Drago. Toi qui est toujours à cheval sur les règles de politesse, tu ne dis même pas merci ?

- Oh pardon lui répondit Hermione gênée. Merci beaucoup.

- Je préfère ça dit Drago d'un air satisfait.

Hermione pressée de lire son livre s'assit. De temps en temps, elle jetait un coup d'œil furtif à Drago qui ne paraissait pas dans son assiette. Son visage était impassible car il était maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions. Mais ses yeux, ses yeux étaient empreints de colère et de tristesse. Hermione réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda t-elle innocemment.

- Tout va très bien Granger la rembarra Drago. Pourquoi faut-il que tout aille mal avec toi ?

Bingo ! se dit Hermione. Malefoy s'énervait ce qui voulait dire qu'il cachait quelque chose. Hermione se demandait comment elle arrivait à décrypter si bien les pensées de Drago Malefoy. Peut-être il ne cachait pas ses émotions si bien que ça. Elle décida de retenter :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il lui dise pour Blaise. Après tout, ce n'était que Granger, il n'allait pas lui déballer sa vie.

- Fous moi la paix Granger à la fin s'énerva Malefoy. Pourquoi veux-tu toujours tout savoir ?

- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi lâcha Hermione.

Drago resta stupéfait devant ce qu'Hermione venait de dire. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il ne la connaissait même pas ou très peu. Qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire ? Leur relation commençait à évoluer d'une manière beaucoup trop intime pour lui. Il fallait que cela cesse.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu répondit Drago. Granger, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir m'en aller.

Hermione n'arrivait à pas croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, depuis quand s'inquiétait-elle pour Malefoy. Trop gênée, pour croiser le regard de Drago, Hermione parvint de tout à lui dire :

- Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que Drago eut rassemblé ses affaires, il promit à Hermione de la rembourser dès que possible et s'en alla. Il était maintenant à nouveau sans domicile et il ne pouvait décidément pas dormir dans la rue ce soir. Une seule solution s'offrait à lui, contacter Blaise. Par chance, il lui restait quelques mornilles de ses achats de la matinée. Il prit le Magicobus pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Le voyage fut assez mouvementé, à coté de lui, une vielle dame ne cessait de lui tomber dessus car elle n'arrivait pas à s'accrocher aux poignées du bus. C'était assez insupportable. Il était obligé de la rattraper à chaque fois que le Magicobus accélérait. Au bout de la cinquième fois, il lui jeta un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre que la prochaine fois, il ne la rattraperait pas. Malgré ce fâcheux contre temps, il arriva au Chemin de Traverse en fin d'après midi. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de poste. Il entra et un vieil homme l'accueillit :

- Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?

- Je voudrais écrire et poster une lettre répondit Drago d'un air fatigué.

- Pas de problème, jeune homme lui dit le vieil homme en souriant.

Il lui tendit un papier et une belle plume d'aigle. Drago commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait écrire. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mal répondu à Blaise sur le Chemin de Traverse mais il ne pouvait pas encore lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait. La blessure était encore trop douloureuse. Il prit une grande inspiration et écrivit :

_ Blaise,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu vas accepter que je vienne chez toi après ce que j'ai dit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si tu acceptes, je suis dans le bureau de poste sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_ Drago_

Drago attacha la lettre à la patte d'un hibou Grand-Duc. Son pelage était d'un magnifique brun. C'était sa race de hibou préféré. Sa mère lui en avait acheté un pour son entrée à Poudlard. Drago secoua la tête comme pour chasser de sa tête ses pensées. Il demanda au postier s'il pouvait attendre à l'intérieur,ce dernier très compréhensif accepta. Drago s'assit sur une chaise. Il attendit un bon bout de temps, maudissant le fait de ne pas avoir de baguette sans quoi il aurait été chez Blaise depuis longtemps. Il était très fatigué par sa journée, ses paupières se fermèrent et il s'endormit doucement. Une heure plus tard, il fut réveillé par le postier qui lui tapotait doucement l'épaule.

- Votre ami vous attend dehors s'exclama le vieil homme.

- Ah enfin lui répondit-il.

Drago lui dit au revoir et sortit du magasin. Il aperçut Blaise à quelques mètres de là.

- Salut !

- Salut ! Tu peux venir si tu veux lui annonça Blaise.

- Merci. Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué pour les excuses mais …

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête sachant très bien que Drago ne lui en voulait plus. Il commença à se préparer pour transplaner quand Drago l'arrêta à temps.

- Attends cria t-il. Je … Je ne peux pas transplaner sans baguette.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas de baguette ? s'étonna Blaise.

Drago le regarda d'un air qui lui intimait de ne pas poser de questions.

- D'accord, d'accord acquiesça Blaise. On en parlera plus tard.

Blaise attrapa le bras de Drago et ils transplanèrent. Drago ressentit à nouveau la désagréable sensation d'écrasement lorsque l'on faisait un transplanage d'escorte. Cette sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsqu'il atterrit devant l'appartement de Blaise. L'immeuble était assez grand et avait l'apparence d'une petit château. Drago pensa que contrairement à lui, Blaise avait toujours les moyens de vivre confortablement. Son appartement était situé au dernière étage. Ils montèrent les marches en silence. L'appartement de Blaise était assez spacieux et sobre. Le feu de la cheminée ronflait dans l'âtre et sur les murs étaient au couleur de la maison Serpentard ce qui fit sourire Drago.

- Serpentard jusqu'à la mort hein ?

- Jusqu'à la mort répondit Blaise en souriant

Drago s'avachit sur le canapé avec tant de grâce ce qui fit entrer Blaise dans un fou rire. Drago ignora superbement ses ricanements et il finit par se taire. Blaise s'assit à côté de lui et n'y tenant plus lui demanda :

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas ta baguette ?

- On est obligé d'en parler gémit Drago.

- Oui. Si tu ne le dis pas à ton meilleur ami, à qui vas-tu le dire ?

- Et qui te dit que tu es mon meilleur ami ? le taquina Drago.

Blaise resta interloqué pendant quelques secondes puis comprit alors que c'était une blague. Et que d'une certaine façon, Drago l'avait pardonné.

- Sérieusement Drago, comment est-ce arrivé ?

Drago soupira puis se mit à lui raconter :

- Quand Voldemort a perdu, comme tu le sais mon père a été enfermé à Azkaban. Mère était totalement désemparée, elle a essayé de parler lors du procès pour dire qu'il avait agit ainsi pour sa famille, mais personne ne l'a cru. Nous avons ensuite vécu quelques mois dans le Manoir, ne sortant que pour de rares occasions. Et il y a un mois de cela, j'ai reçu un hibou comme quoi le Manoir allait être saisi par le Ministère puis vendu. J'ai expliqué à ma mère qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser faire. J'ai donc attendu les aurors et ai lutté tant que j'ai pu, mais ils étaient trop nombreux ….

Drago se tut en plein milieu du récit. Blaise était stupéfait de la façon détaché dont Drago racontait les événements. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait dit que cela ne le touchait pas plus que ça, mais c'était sa manière à lui de protéger.

- Ils m'ont vite maîtrisé et m'ont pris ma baguette. Ma mère paniquait totalement et elle s'est laissée conduire par les aurors. Il l'ont emmené quelque part, je n'ai jamais su où.Et la suite, tu la connais.

- Je suis désolé souffla Blaise.

- Tu n'as pas être désolé, c'est arrivé c'est tout.

Blaise ne sut que dire d'autre pour réconforter. Le temps est parfois le meilleur remède. Il préféra donc changer de sujet :

- Heu... hésita-il. Tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire demain ?

- Ah répondit Drago perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je fais une fête, tu pourrais venir non ? Ça te changerait les idées.

- Je ne sais pas Blaise. Je n'ai pas trop le cœur à faire la fête. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevé.

- Ok, a demain.

Drago monta dans sa chambre. Elle était juste sous le toit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et se surprit à Granger. Malgré l'incident qui s 'était produit, il devait avouer que leurs petites disputes lui manquaient. Lorsqu'ils se disputaient, il redevait l'adolescent qu'il avait été, insouciant et jeune. Bien qu'aujourd'hui, il ne croit pas plus à toutes ces idioties de sang pur ou non. Son père lui avait farci le crâne durant toute son enfance et il avait fini par y croire. Mais il y a quelques temps, il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour Voldemort de rassembler des partisans et de prendre le pouvoir.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolé cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié ;) Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous ai pas abandonné ;).

Je réponds à mama et à Guest étant donné que je ne peux pas le faire pas MP.

mama : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis que mes phrases ne sont pas françaises. Il est vrai qu'il peut y avoir des fautes, je ne suis pas non plus parfaite en orthographe. Mais ce n'est quand même pas écrit en chinois ! Hermione veut aider Drago car elle a pitié de lui, de ce qu'il est devenu mais elle est aussi intriguée par le fait qu'il ne présente plus les idées arrêtées qu'il avait sur les sangs de bourbes auparavant. Dans ma fiction, j'ai décidé que Hermione tomberai amoureuse la première. Je n'ai pas eu de raison particulière de le faire, c'était juste mon idée de l'histoire. Si tu préfères que ce soit Drago, libre à toi de lire d'autres fictions ;)

Guest : Merci de ton commentaire ;) Je suis très contente que ça te plaise :) Oui, Harry prendra une place importante dans l'histoire, tu le verras dans le chapitre 6 ainsi que Ginny ;)

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

Blaise attendait, impatient que ses invités arrivent. Il avait fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette presque tous les meubles de l'appartement. Ainsi, le salon avait été transformé en une énorme piste de danse. Au fond, il avait fait installer un bar ensorcelé qui distribuait automatiquement toutes les boissons existantes. Vers vingt heures, le premier invité arriva puis ainsi de suite. Blaise discutait avec ses amis mais il était un peu ailleurs, car Drago n'était pas descendu de sa chambre de la journée. Il monta, quelque peu inquiet car à Poudlard Drago adorait faire la fête, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'amuser. Blaise frappa doucement à la porte puis entendit la voix de Drago lui dire d'entrer. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assis sur lit en train de lire une revue de Quidditch.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui dit :

Oui ?

Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas descendre ? J'ai plein d'amis en bas avec qui tu vas t'entendre.

Non Blaise, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit soupira Drago.

Allez Drago, viens t'amuser. Ça te changera les idées.

Non, Blaise je t'ai dit non.

D'accord, d'accord. Mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas.

Drago s'assit sur le lit, regarda son magazine d'un air morne et préféra plutôt partir se coucher. Il mit beaucoup de temps à se dormir, mais malgré tout il y arriva. Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé par une musique assourdissante. Drago descendit, d'un pas rageur et arriva dans le salon. Une vingtaine de personnes se trémoussait au rythme de la musique dont Blaise qui était entouré de deux filles. Drago pensa aller arrêter la musique mais ce serait gâcher la fête de Blaise et il pourrait le mettre dehors pour cela sans scrupules. Il se résolut donc à aller au bar.

Un whisky pur feu demanda Drago désespéré.

Le bar le lui servit quelques secondes plus tard. Drago devait en être à son troisième lorsqu'une jolie fille blonde l'accosta :

Salut cria t-elle un peu à cause de la musique.

Salut lui répondit Drago d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Tu veux danser ?

Non.

Drago pensa que la fille allait partir découragée par le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait mais non, elle semblait du genre obstinée.

Tu perds ton temps avec moi, je suis pas d'humeur ce soir.

C'est moi et moi seul qui décide avec qui je perds mon temps dit la fille d'un ton malicieux.

Drago resta coi devant ce que venais de dire la jeune fille. D'habitude, personne ne lui tenait tête sauf … Granger. Mais elle c'était une exception, cela venait de son statut de miss-je-sais-tout.

Et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

Elsa McDonald

McDonald ? réfléchit Drago. Le directeur du département de la justice magique ?

Oui c'est ça répondit Elsa en souriant plutôt fière du poste qu'occupait son père. Et toi tu es Drago Malefoy.

Drago resta à nouveau stupéfait. Il allait se présenter mais elle l'avait coupé dans son élan.

Dis donc c'est toujours dans tes habitudes de couper la parole aux gens ? demanda t-il d'une voix agacée.

Seulement quand ils me plaisent lui répondit Elsa d'une voix suave. Allez viens danser !

Non j'ai pas envie soupira Drago.

Mais Elsa ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'entraîna vers la piste. La chanson changea et c'est un slow qui retentit. Elsa passa ses mains autour du cou de Drago, il voulut la repousser puis se ravisa. Il allait lui montrer ce que c'est que de danser avec Drago Malefoy. Il l'attira contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Satisfaite ?

Mm hésita t-elle, pas tout à fait.

Elsa s'approcha encore plus de Drago et l'embrassa. Leur baiser fut des plus passionnés. Drago l'approfondit encore plus en plus et passa sa main derrière le cou d'Elsa tout en la plaquant contre mur.

Hermione se dépêcha de parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la maison de Blaise. Ils étaient amis depuis déjà quelques temps et elle était très contente d'être invitée à sa fête. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle n'était pas sortie quelque part. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et frappa. Un inconnu lui ouvrit avec un whisky pur-feu à la main et lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle se boucha les oreilles à cause de la musique assourdissante, elle entra dans le salon. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit Drago en train d'embrasser passionnément une fille. Hermione détourna le regard et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie et de tristesse. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi elle ressentait ce sentiment, elle n'aimait pas Drago du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. La soirée étant gâchée, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait pourtant cru qu'il avait changé. Il était pourtant toujours le Serpentard arrogant qu'elle avait connu.

Pendant ce temps,

Drago lui sourit et lui dit :

Alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'embrasser le célèbre Drago Malefoy ?

Toujours aussi prétentieux, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi minauda Elsa.

J'imagine que tu étais à Serpentard répondit malicieusement Drago.

J'ai commencé mes études à Dumstrang, puis j'ai continué mes études à Poudlard. Eh oui j'étais à Serpentard dit Elsa fièrement.

C'est bizarre réfléchit Drago. Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vue dans le château.

C'est parce que j'avais un emploi du temps spécial, enfin c'est compliqué dit Elsa. Mais que dirais-tu d'aller continuer à parler dans ta chambre ?

Tu crois que je ne connais pas cette technique ? s'esclaffa Drago. J'en suis l'inventeur dit-il fièrement. Mais sinon oui j'accepte dit-il d'un sourire provocateur.

Drago et elle se dépêchèrent de monter dans la chambre. A peine, eut-il fermé la porte que Elsa se précipita sauvagement sur lui. Elle l'embrassa tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Drago qui n'aimait pas se laisser faire, la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou tout en lui enlevant son pantalon. Pour plus d'intimité, il souffla sur la bougie posée sur la table de nuit, la suite eux seuls la connaissent.

Ron acheva ses derniers préparatifs avant d'aller voir Hermione. Il avait acheté spécialement un gros bouquet de roses blanches. Il était tout content d'apprendre que Malefoy avait déménagé. Car ce dernier ne le savait pas, mais ses déplacements étaient contrôlés depuis la chute de Voldemort. Il était à se faire pardonner et à la reconquérir mais pas ce soir. Demain, il l'invitera au restaurant et là ce sera le bon moment. Elle se rendra enfin compte qu'elle aime. Puis ils se marieraient, et Hermione quitterait naturellement son travail afin de s'occuper des enfants. Il se voyait déjà, rentrant du travail et sentant l'odeur des bons petits plats qu'elle lui aurait préparé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorcières d'aujourd'hui voulaient garder leur travail. Qui y a t-il de plus beau que de rendre heureux son mari, en lui repassant ses chemises, en lui faisant la cuisine ? Ron sortit de ses pensées agréables et transplana dans l'immeuble d'Hermione. Il frappa à la porte, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione lui ouvrit. Elle vit Ron sur le seuil de la porte, elle fut soulagée que cela ne soit pas Malefoy en même temps que viendrait-il faire ici ?

Hermione dit Ron les yeux suppliants. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ma réaction de l'autre jour. J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

C'est tout ? dit Hermione encore fâchée.

Hermione, je t'en prie supplia Ron. Je t'ai apporté des fleurs.

Hermione regarda le magnifique bouquet de roses blanches que Ron lui tendait. Elle était tentée d'accepter ses excuses mais elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre jour.

Ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, je ne le pensais pas. J'étais en colère et je ne me contrôlais pas.

Je sais, je sais maugréa Hermione.

Alors, amis dit Ron en lui tendant la main.

Amis répondit Hermione.

Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle mettrait du temps à lui pardonner. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier les paroles affreuses qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure l'autre jour. Elles avaient laissé un trou béant dans son cœur. Hermione décida d'inviter Ron à manger pour essayer de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour flâner devant les boutiques.

Hermione cria Ron.

Oui ? répondit Hermione en se retournant.

Ron lui lança une boule de neige en plein dans la figure. Hermione estomaquée cria :

Eh, mais ça va pas ? Tu n'as pas le droit !

Mais bien sur que si ! Regarde, je peux même faire ça.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui mit un gros paquet de neige sur les cheveux. Cette fois-ci, elle répliqua et lui lança grâce à sa baguette trois boules en même temps. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant une heure, ils se roulèrent comme des enfants dans la neige. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez Hermione, transis de froid et trempés comme des soupes. Le sol de l'appartement d'Hermione était tout mouillé. Ron et elle se séchèrent au coin du feu. Il était déjà très tard et Hermione était très fatiguée. Elle pria donc Ron de partir.

Pas de problème dit-il. C'était super, on s'est bien amusé.

Oui lui répondit Hermione en riant. C'était génial.

Et Hermione, je me demandais si …

Si quoi ?demanda Hermione.

Je me demandais si on pourrait aller au restaurant tous les deux ? Mais en toute amitié bien sur mentit-il.

Mais … bafouilla Hermione prise au dépourvu.

Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, c'est juste un dîner en toute amitié la rassura Ron d'un sourire mielleux.

Bon, si c'est ça. D'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient accepta Hermione.

Ok, à demain alors. Disons vers vingt heures ?

D'accord, pas de problème. A demain.

Hermione referma la porte. Elle était très mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qui venait de se produire. Apparemment, Ron n'avait pas encore compris qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble mais il avait dit que c'était un dîner en toute amitié donc …

Drago se réveilla à cause de la lumière du jour qui passait entre les rideaux. Il avait la tête lourde et une forte envie de vomir. Il s'étira et remarqua la fille qui était à côté de lui ce qui le fit sursauter. Que diable faisait-il avec une fille dans son lit, il ne se souvenait pas être monté dans sa chambre avec quelqu'un hier. Il se leva vivement et s'habilla avant de réveiller brutalement la fille endormie.

Allez debout cria-il en la secouant brutalement.

Elsa se retourna et se rendormit en marmonnant. Drago retenta sa chance, il enleva d'un coup de main tous les draps du lit, ce qui fit rouler Elsa par terre. Celle-ci se réveilla brusquement, cherchant du regard celui qui l'avait tirée de son magnifique rêve.

Drago, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda t-elle sèchement.

Ce que je fais ? lui répondit-il moqueur. Je vire la fille qui se permet de dormir dans mon lit sans même que je le sache.

Que tu le saches ? Non mais tu plaisantes, on a passé la soirée ensemble hier. Et je te préviens fulmina Elsa. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup là.

C'est une menace ? dit Drago en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ma pauvre. Nous n'avons passé aucune soirée ensemble hier et nous n'en passerons jamais aucune.

Toi non plus tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Mon père est le ministre …

Drago ne supportant plus les menaces de cette fille, avançant vers elle et et la souleva d'une seule main contre le mur.

Ecoute-moi bien, je n'en ai rien à faire que ton père soit ministre de je ne sais quoi. Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux. Personne n'a à me dicter ce que je dois faire. Et je n'hésiterai pas à écraser les sales petits cafards comme toi. C'est bien clair ?

Elsa acquiesça d'un signe de tête, terrifiée par le regard glacial que lui lançait Drago. Elle sortit le plus vite possible de l'appartement. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien mais elle était décidée à se venger. Mais elle voulait tout de même récupérer Drago, il était après tout l'un des derniers descendants de famille de sang-pur.

Drago était fou de rage, pour qui se prenait-elle cette fille pour lui parler comme ça. Comme souvent lorsqu'il était énervé, il décida d'aller marcher pour se changer les idées en occurrence sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était très tôt, il n'y avait donc personne. Il s'assit sur un banc, en face de la poste. De là, il pouvait voir l'arche où il dormait auparavant. Sa situation avait évolué d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il tourna son regard vers la poste et vit que le vieil homme l'observait. Cet homme l'intriguait, il lui parlait gentiment alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. On aurait même dit qu'il le voyait différemment, qu'il voyait sa vraie personnalité, enfouie au fond de lui. Justement, le vieux postier sortit de son magasin et avança vers Drago. Il se planta devant lui et dit simplement :

Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago le regarda d'un air ahuri, il y avait du brouillard partout et la couleur du ciel n'annonçait en aucun cas une belle journée.

Pas du tout, il y a du brouillard. Il va pleuvoir toute la journée répondit Drago d'une voix morne.

Mon garçon, tu ne vois pas au-delà des choses. Sous le ciel nuageux se cache le soleil. C'est exactement la même chose pour toi.

Pour moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

Tu cherches à être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas répondit mystérieusement le vieil homme.

D'abord vous ne me connaissez même pas et ensuite vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou. A trop traîner avec les hiboux voilà ce qu'on devient.

Ne te réfugie pas dans la méchanceté à chaque fois, tu perdras tout ce que tu aimes si tu continues.

J'ai déjà perdu ceux que j'aimais.

N'en sois pas si sur répondit malicieusement le vieil homme. Mais si je suis venu, c'est pour te proposer un travail. J'ai besoin d'un assistant car je me fais vieux. J'ai vu que tu aimais bien les hiboux donc si ça te dis …

Drago hésitait. Il savait que le vieil homme avait raison à propos de lui mais il ne lui avouerait jamais. Il avait après tout sa fierté. Après tout, cela ne lui coûtait rien de prendre ce travail, il pourrait ainsi avoir quelques économies et s'acheter une maison. Il n'allait pas vivre chez Blaise toute sa vie. Il décida de prendre ce travail, même si le postier était agaçant, dans le fond Drago l'aimait bien.

D'accord, mais je vous préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas envie de …

De finir comme moi ? le coupa le vieil homme

Exactement acquiesça Drago. Mais au fait, vous vous appelez comment ?

Je m'appelle Bill.

Moi c'est Drago.

Drago ne le montra pas, mais il était heureux d'avoir accepté ce travail. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose des ses mains, chez Blaise, il était bien, mais il s'ennuyait profondément. Il devait faire quelque chose de sa vie à présent.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione se savait vraiment plus quoi faire de ses cheveux. C'était désespérant. Elle n'avait aucune coiffure, ils retombaient en masse informe sur ses épaules. Elle décida de les lisser avec ses sortilèges habituels qui ne fonctionnaient pas tant que ça. Elle allait commencer à les réciter lorsqu'un hibou frappa à sa porte. Oh ça doit être la Gazette ! Depuis un an, Hermione avait pris un abonnement, elle n'aimait être obligée de l'acheter tous les matins. Elle ouvrit au hibou, et mit une pièce dans la bourse attachée à sa patte. Mais ce n'était pas la Gazette, mais un numéro gratuit de Sorcière Hebdo. Hermione soupira, apparemment ils n'avaient pas compris qu'elle le détestait et qu'il finissait à chaque fois à la poubelle. Elle y jeta quand même un coup d'œil en curieuse qu'elle était. Elle poussa un cri de joie, lorsqu'elle vit le gros titre : « _Vos cheveux sont frisés et impossible à coiffer ? La solution miracle en page 6 de notre magazine »._ Hermione se précipita à la page six et lut d'une traite. Enfin, elle avait découvert la solution, la nouvelle fut cependant ternie par la mise en garde en bas de la page : le sort ne fonctionnait que pendant quelques heures. Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave se rassura Hermione. Elle entreprit alors de jeter le sort et là comme par miracle ses cheveux devinrent parfaitement lisses. Sa coiffure ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Elle renouvellerait le sort juste avant de sortir avec Ron. Mais en attendant, elle avait du travail à rattraper. Au vu des événements des derniers jours, elle avait négligé son travail et avait plusieurs dossier à traiter.

Pendant ce temps, Ron se faisait beau pour ce qui allait être la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Ce soir, il allait enfin conclure avec Hermione. Et si elle refusait … cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix.

Drago s'occupait à l'arrière boutique d'un hibou blessé à la patte. Il était très en mal en point, il ne pouvait même plus la bouger. Le soigner tenait particulièrement à cœur car c'était un hibou Grand Duc, il ressemblait fortement à celui qu'il avait adolescent. Il remit le hibou dans sa cage et lui donna des graines. Il remarqua sa montre et vit qu'il était en retard pour aller chez Blaise. Il dit au revoir à Bill et se dépêcha de revenir à l'appartement.

Drago c'est toi ? cria Blaise du fond de l'appartement.

Oui, qui veut que ce soit ironisa Drago.

Blaise sortit de sa chambre. Il portait un élégant smoking noir et un nœud papillon.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais fringué comme ça ? demanda Drago.

Ce soir, on va au restaurant. Mais tu ferais mieux de te changer dit Blaise en regardant la tenue de Drago.

Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très présentable. Il portait encore la chemise que lui avait prêté Bill et qui était tâchée par endroit de sang de hibou.

D'accord, d'accord maugréa Drago.

Il prit une douche rapide et se dépêcha de mettre un smoking blanc appartenant à Blaise. Drago était magnifique dans cette tenue, le blanc faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus-gris. Sous les jérémiades de Blaise, il arrêta de se regarder dans le miroir et transplana vers le restaurant. A la grande surprise de Drago, le restaurant en question était moldu. Il râla intérieurement, le monde moldu était d'un ennui.

Le serveur les installa à une table assez isolée. Ils pouvaient voir tout le restaurant sans toutefois être vu. Blaise commanda du whisky, ce qui sembla une assez bonne idée pour Drago.

Pendant ce temps, Ron sonna chez Hermione. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et il s'exclama :

Waouh, Hermione tu es magnifique !

Comme d'habitude, Hermione rougit sous l'effet du compliment. Mais, elle se sentait gênée du fait que cela venait de son meilleur ami.

Merci, c'est gentil ! Si on y allait maintenant, il ne faudrait pas que l'on soit en retard !

D'accord, pas de problème.

Ron prit le bras d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent juste devant le restaurant. Contrairement à Drago et Blaise, Ron n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir une belle table. Il avait pris la moins chère qu'il pouvait trouver dans ce restaurant, c'est à dire une table en plein milieu. Ron dit son nom au serveur qui le chercha dans la liste se demandant ce que des gens de son acabit pouvaient venir faire ici. Au bout de cinq minutes, il le trouva enfin et leur indiqua leur table ne prenant même pas la peine de les placer. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ron lui intima de se taire.

Il n'en vaut pas la peine, laisse tomber.

Mais Ron enfin ! Je te croyais plus combatif que ça. On ne vas pas laisser ce serveur nous traiter de la sorte !

Bon, Hermione ça suffit. Tout le monde nous regarde s'énerva Ron.

Hermione le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Ron lui criait dessus. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de ses manies de lui crier dessus comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton. Depuis quelques temps, il avait changé, il n'était plus du tout le même qu'avant. Moins rieur, moins insouciant, moins gentil …

Ron, je n'apprécie pas que tu me parles comme ça. Si tu continues je vais devoir m'en aller. Tu te prends pour qui ? fulmina t-elle.

Je suis désolé Hermione. Je me suis emporté, ça n'arrivera plus. Je veux qu'on passe une bonne soirée tous les deux lui répondit Ron d'un ton mielleux.

Hermione le regarda mais perçut que le ton était comme faux. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il lui mentait. Elle ne dit cependant rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le serveur leur apporta les menus et leur dit qu'il reviendrait dans dix minutes. Hermione regarda avec étonnement les plats, elle ne connaissait pas trop ce genre de cuisine. Elle échangea un regard avec Ron qui avait l'air aussi dépaysé qu'elle. Elle choisit finalement un plat de fruits de mers et Ron quant à lui prit un homard.

Drago s'ennuyait. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il attendait le plat qu'il avait commandé. Il parcourut la salle du rez de chaussée des yeux, il aperçut soudain une superbe jeune fille ressemblant fortement de visage à Hermione. Pourtant, ses cheveux étaient lisses et assez bien coiffé ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Granger pensa t-il. Il vit alors que la belette était assis en face de la jeune fille. Cela ne faisait alors plus aucun doute, c'était bien Granger. Drago fut étonné de la voir dans ce genre de restaurant, mais il le fut encore plus pour la belette. Il rit tout seul dans son coin, le voyant assis à la table la moins bien placée du restaurant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un sentiment bizarre l'envahissait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Granger traînait avec Weasley. Comment pouvait-elle le supporter ? Il chassa ces pensées absurdes de sa tête, après tout qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ?

Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Drago ? demanda Blaise.

Heu … rien du tout, rien répondit Drago mal à l'aise.

Par chance, Blaise ne parut pas s'en apercevoir, trop occupé à manger son plat qui avait l'air succulent. Drago, soupira de soulagement.

Hermione avait presque terminé son plateau de fruits de mer. Il était délicieux. Malgré l'accueil pour le moins glacial, ce restaurant était tout de même excellent pensa t-elle. Elle regarda Ron qui finissait son homard avec avidité. Visiblement tous les deux n'étaient pas habitués à avoir cette qualité de cuisine. Ron vit qu'Hermione avait fini de manger et décida que le moment était venu de mettre son plan à exécution. Il paya l'addition et ils allèrent marcher près du lac qui entourait le restaurant.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise proposa à Drago de se promener au bord du lac car il y avait souvent des jolies filles qui y allait.

Heu, Hermione commença Ron. Tu sais tous les deux ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît...

Oui assez longtemps le coupa Hermione.

Non, demanda Ron. Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, j'étais dévasté. Je voulais plus rien faire et je me suis grandement laissé aller. Grâce à l'aide de Harry, je me suis remis à travailler et à vivre à peu près normalement. Mais depuis ce jour, j'ai un trou dans le cœur. Un trou qui ne sera jamais comblé … En tout cas pas sans toi.

Tout en disant cela, Ron prit la main d'Hermione, approcha ses lèvres de son visage et l'embrassa. D'abord tout doucement, puis violemment comme s'il se retenait de faire ça depuis des jours. Hermione fut d'abord surprise et incapable de réagir. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et repoussa Ron. Ce dernier fut tout étonné, mais il n'avait visiblement pas encore compris car il l'attira de force contre lui et la força à l'embrasser de nouveau. Hermione pleurait, son meilleur ami la forçait à l'embrasser. Son être était comme déchiré en deux. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et repoussa Ron de toutes ses forces et le gifla. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans l'air ambiant. Ron regarda Hermione avec des yeux empreints de colère.

Qu'est-que tu viens de faire ? dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

J'ai fait ce qui était juste dit Hermione en pleurant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu as gâché notre amitié.

Mais n'importe quoi démentit Ron. Tu le voulais ce baiser, tu n'attendais que ça. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre toi et moi.

Jamais répondit Hermione la voix secouée par les sanglots. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Et qui te dit que je vais t'écouter ? dit Ron tout en s'avançant vers Hermione, menaçant.

Ron fut interrompu par Blaise qui de loin avait vu la scène. Il lui sauta dessus et commença à lui donner des coups de poing. Finalement, il fut arrêté par Hermione qui ne voulait pas que Blaise ait des problèmes.

C'est bon Blaise dit Hermione d'une voix faible. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes.

Si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, je …. je dit Blaise avec de légers tremblements dans la voix.

Et toi ça va ?

J'ai eu très peur dit Hermione en l'enlaçant.

C'est à ce moment que Drago arriva. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène et avait cherché Blaise partout. Il regarda Ron par terre inconscient et avec une certaine envie Hermione dans les bras de Blaise. Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il en fut tout étonné.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda t-il.

Blaise lui dit d'un regard qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Trop occupé à consoler Hermione, il n'avait même pas vu que Weasley avait décampé sans demander son reste.

Drago resta les bras ballants ne sachant que faire étant donné qu'il ne connaissait rien de la situation. Il attendit donc que Blaise parvienne à calmer les sanglots d'Hermione pour lui demander :

Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? grogna t-il.

Oui, oui soupira Blaise. Hermione m'a dit que la belette l'avait forcé à l'embrasser et que ça avait dégénéré.

Drago déglutit, de quel droit Weasley faisait ça ? Il se prenait pour qui ?

Je vais le tuer dit-il en le cherchant des yeux.

Te fatigue pas, il est parti. Et depuis quand, tu t'intéresses comme ça à ce qui arrive à Hermione ?

Mais … mais bredouilla Drago. Je ne m'y intéresse pas. Je trouve juste pitoyable que Weasley soit obligé de faire ça. Je veux défendre l'honneur féminin.

Ouais, ouais c'est ça dit Blaise d'un ton railleur. On me la fait pas à moi Drago. Y a autre chose.

Il n'y a rien répondit Drago non sans oublier de lui jeter un regard noir. Et puis, je pourrais te poser la même question, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à Granger ?

Depuis que c'est mon amie dit nonchalamment Blaise.

Granger ? Ton amie ? s'étonna Drago.

Oui, ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps. Bon, tu dois m'excuser maintenant, on poursuivra cette conversation plus tard. Je dois la raccompagner chez elle.

C'est ça, va raccompagner ta chérie marmonna Drago.

Qu'est-que tu as dit ? demanda Blaise qui n'avait pas entendu.

Rien, rien. Laisse-tomber.

Blaise haussa les épaules et transplana avec Hermione. Drago resta seul et s'assit dans l'herbe au bord de la rivière. Mais qu'est-qu'il lui prenait ces temps ci ? Il avait l'impression d'être jaloux alors qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment envers Granger. C'était évident. Il réfléchit, c'était juste une histoire d'attirance. Il l'avait trouvée jolie quand elle avait commencé à prendre soin d'elle. Mais à cet époque, il avait beaucoup de préjugés.C'était une sang de bourbe après tout. Mais il était passé au-dessus de ces idées là et il devait avouer qu'avec sa nouvelle coiffure, elle n'était pas mal du tout. Mais quand même, c'était juste une histoire d'attirance. Qui pourrait être amoureux d'un rat-de-bibliothèque comme celui-là ?

Blaise porta Hermione jusqu'à son lit. Elle se laissa faire, encore trop secouée pour réagir. Blaise lui mit une couverture et s'assit au bord du lit. Hermione en avait assez, assez qu'on la prenne pour une incapable. Elle s'en voulait aussi de sa propre faiblesse, elle éclatait décidément trop souvent en sanglots. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse.

Merci Blaise. J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi mais tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Tu es sûre, tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure ?

Oui mais maintenant ça va.

D'accord, comme tu voudras. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas.

D'accord.

Une fois Blaise parti, Hermione décida d'appeler Chris. Lui seul saurait lui remonter le moral. C'était d'ailleurs un des rares sorciers qui possédait un téléphone fixe à la maison, il avait compris que c'était beaucoup plus rapide que les hiboux. Elle composa son numéro et attendit. Enfin la voix de Chris lui parvint au bout du fil :

Allô ? Hermione ?

Mais comment tu sais que c'est moi ? s'étonna t-elle.

Hermione soupira Chris. Ce téléphone, je l'ai acheté uniquement pour toi. Je n'ai pas de famille moldue.

Ah oui c'est vrai répondit Hermione avec un petit rire nerveux.

Mais qu'est-qu'il y a ? Je te sens bizarre.

Il s'est passé quelque chose au restaurant, mais je te raconterai plus tard. Tu ne fais rien ce soir ?

Non, non je suis tout seul.

Ah, ça te dérangerait de passer chez moi ? J'ai pas trop le moral ce soir.

Pas du tout dit joyeusement Chris. J'arrive tout de suite. J'apporte un DVD.

Merci beaucoup souffla Hermione.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, soulagée de la réponse positive de Chris. Il l'avait toujours soutenue. Elle s'était quelque peu éloignée de Harry ces derniers temps et Chris palliait beaucoup à ce manque. Mais il était bien plus que cela, il avait un don extraordinaire pour la faire rire, la détendre. De nombreuses fois, elle s'était demandée pourquoi ils ne sortiraient pas ensemble. Mais il était comme un frère pour elle et il la voyait de la même façon. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Chris arriva les bras chargés de pop corn et de DVD.

Salut ! Merci d'être venu.

De rien, c'est normal. Qu'est-ce que si passe ?

Hermione soupira en entendant la question fatidique. Elle avait peur de dire ce qui s'était passé. Elle se sentait faible lorsqu'elle racontait ses malheurs, elle en avait marre de son image de petite fille chétive.

Tu sais Hermione, tu peux tout me dire dit gentiment Chris.

Je sais bien Chris. Mais, tu veux bien qu'on en parle pas tout de suite ? supplia Hermione. J'ai peur de flancher et je n'ai pas du tout envie de ça.

Tu sais c'est pas grave si tu craques, ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais on parlera plus tard si tu veux.

Merci souffla t-elle.

Ils se calèrent tous les deux dans la canapé et regardèrent le film. Hermione était très fatiguée par sa soirée et commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'endormit. Chris s'en aperçut car il sentait le poids de sa tête sur son épaule. Il arrêta le film et porta Hermione jusqu'à son lit. Il l'embrassa sur le front et alla dormir sur le canapé.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en ayant de fortes douleurs au dos. Décidément, il était temps qu'Hermione investisse dans un canapé digne de ce nom. Il se leva la bouche pâteuse et alla dans la cuisine en quête de nourriture. Il mit vite la main sur la machine à café et prépara deux. Quelques minutes, il entendit Hermione se lever.

Salut dit-il en s'étirant le dos.

Salut, tu as fait la connaissance du canapé ? plaisanta Hermione.

Oui grogna Chris. Tiens, je t'ai préparé un café.

Merci dit Hermione en attrapant la tasse fumante.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence quand Hermione décida de dire ce qu'il s'était passé à Chris.

Tu sais à propos d'hier … commença t-elle.

Oh la rassura Chris. Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire maintenant, tu sais.

Si mais j'en ai envie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ron m'avait invité au restaurant.

Chris la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il croyait que Ron et Hermione étaient simplement amis.

Hermione remarqua son regard étonné et lui répondit précipitamment :

Oui, j'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas en toute amitié comme il me l'avait dit. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas tiré un trait sur notre histoire. Mais je ne me doutais de rien, donc j'ai accepté.

Hermione s'arrêta soudain de parler et respira un grand coup.

Tu peux arrêter là si tu veux Hermione dit gentiment Chris.

Non refusa t-elle. C'est bon. La soirée se passait bien, donc nous sommes allés marcher près du lac qui bordait le restaurant. Et là …. là il m'a dit qu'on n'aurait jamais du se quitter, qu'il m'aimait et il m'a embrassé …

Les larmes d'Hermione dévalaient sur son visage mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas de parler.

Il m'a forcé, mais il était trop fort mais je n'ai pas pu le repousser.

Est- ce qu'il t'as …. demanda Chris inquiet. S'il l'a fait, je te jure que je vais le tuer.

Non sanglota Hermione. Je l'ai giflé Chris. Je ne pouvais pas me dégager, et il continuait.

Chris prit Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière enfouit son visage dans son cou en sanglotant doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle put articuler :

Blaise est venu et a assommé Ron. La suite, je ne souviens plus trop, j'étais encore sous le choc.

C'est fini maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si tu vois Ron quelque part, ne tente rien d'accord et appelle moi.

Oui dit doucement Hermione.

Et au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment s'était terminé cette histoire avec Malefoy ? demanda Chris.

Oh ça murmura Hermione gênée. Il a dormi une nuit ici et ensuite il est parti s'installer chez Blaise dit-elle avec amertume.

Chris remarqua les yeux particulièrement brillants d'Hermione lorsqu'elle parlait de Malefoy et son amertume dans la voix lorsqu'elle disait qu'il était parti. Avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ?

Hermione, tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

Non, non pourquoi ?

Oh je ne sais pas, le fait que tu es amoureuse de Malefoy par exemple.

Hermione rougit en entendant ces mots. Elle amoureuse de Malefoy ? Impossible. Leur relation était purement platonique malgré leurs disputes.

Tu dis n'importe quoi ! rétorqua t-elle. Je n'aime pas Malefoy.

Hermione, pas à moi. Je te connais par cœur. Tu as ce petit regard …

Quel petit regard ?

Je ne vais pas te le dire dit Chris en riant. Sinon tu vas arrêter de le faire.

Hermione poussa un soupir de colère devant l'espièglerie de Chris. Qu'est-qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois. Évidement qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Malefoy. Quelle question ! Mais elle avait du travail maintenant, elle devait de toute urgence poster une lettre. Kingsley lui avait bien dit de l'amener d'abord à la poste pour une quelconque raison dont elle ne souvenait même plus.

Elle dit à Chris qu'elle devait partir, il quitta donc l'appartement. Elle transplana vite devant le bureau de poste. Elle entra dans la boutique et à sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas Bill qui l'accueillit mais Drago. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma ne sachant que dire.

Surprise de me voir ? railla Drago.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à une vitesse tellement folle qu'elle avait l'impression que d'une minute à l'autre il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler après ce qu'elle avait vu lors de la soirée de Blaise.

Tu travailles ici ? dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus froid possible.

Je rêve Granger, ou tu m'en veux ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione se morigéna intérieurement d'être aussi transparente. Aussi pour ne pas que Malefoy découvre ce qu'elle cache, elle abandonna et dit d'un ton convaincant :

Non tout va bien. Donc c'est ici que tu travailles ?

Drago ne comprenait rien, un coup elle était froide ou du moins essayait de l'être et le temps d'après très souriante. Décidément, Granger avait un sérieux grain. Mais il décida de passer outre.

Oui, j'ai décidé de travailler un peu. Rester à ne rien faire dans un appartement est un peu ennuyeux Granger.

Tu ne crois qu'il serait temps que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms ?

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Pourquoi ? demanda t-il étonné.

Parce c'est comme ça. Les amis s'appellent par leurs prénoms.

Nous sommes amis maintenant ? dit Drago d'un sourire espiègle.

Oui Drago dit Hermione en insistant bien sur son prénom.

D'accord Gran... heu Hermione se rattrapa Drago. Désolé c'est l'habitude. Et alors, tout va bien au Ministère ? dit-il histoire de démarrer la conversation.

Oui tout va bien. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, mais ça va je m'en sors. Et toi ?

Oui en ce moment je m'occupe d'un hibou qui est blessé à la patte. C'est assez difficile à soigner.

Oh murmura Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, gênés de plus savoir quoi se dire. Hermione se décida finalement à sortir quittant des yeux le beau blond. Drago réfléchit, il devait s'excuser pour la dernière fois, la fois où il l'avait laissé seule pour aller habiter chez Blaise. Hermione était la seule fille malgré ses défauts qui le voyait tel qu'il était réellement. Il couru et lui attrapa le bras.

Hermione dit-il essoufflé. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, quand je suis parti habiter chez Blaise. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Tu m'avais proposé ton aide et je suis parti sans même te remercier.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Drago Malefoy venait de s'excuser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? dit-elle en faisait mine de toucher son front pour prendre sa température.

Granger... Ce n'est pas marrant. Je fais l'effort de m'excuser et voilà comment je suis remercié.

C'est vrai acquiesça Hermione. Je n'aurai pas du. Mais c'était trop tentant dit-elle en riant.

Drago écouta raisonner le rire cristallin d'Hermione. Il regarda son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Il avait soudain une folle envie de l'embrasser. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il prit alors possession de ses lèvres. Hermione fut surprise et essaya de se dégager mais elle n'arrivait pas à lutter contre ses sentiments naissants, et elle approfondit le baiser. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller.

Soudain, Drago s'aperçut de ce qu'il était en train de faire et repoussa vivement Hermione. Il s'essuya rageusement les lèvres, murmura un rapide désolé et s'enfuit en courant. Hermione surprise de s'être fait repoussée ainsi, chancela sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas repoussé Drago ? Depuis quelques temps, elle pensait souvent à lui, au début elle avait pris ça pour de l'inquiétude, mais c'était plus une façon de se cacher à elle même qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse pas de Malefoy, tout de même ! C'était son pire ennemi, quoique plus maintenant se dit-elle. Et puis, il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Non, il fallait qu'elle cache ses sentiments, qu'elle les enfouisse au plus profond d'elle même. Elle ne devait plus le revoir.


	6. Chapter 6

Drago n'y croyait pas. Il avait embrassé Granger et le pire c'est qu'il avait aimé ça. Il sentait encore le goût fruité de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se dégoûtait lui-même, comment avait-il pu ? Que dirait sa mère si elle le voyait ? Elle le déshériterait sûrement . De toute manière, cela ne faisait aucune différence car sa famille ne possédait plus rien. Il ne comprenait pas cette obsession qu'il avait pour elle. Cela devait cesser. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ses sentiments. A tout prix.

Ron errait dans les couloirs du Ministère, cherchant désespérément le bureau d'un collègue. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la réaction d'Hermione. Il voulait se venger. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas à lui. Ruminant ses idées de vengeance, il ne vit la jeune fille qui marchait droit devant lui. Il la heurta avec un bruit sourd et tomba par terre. Il regarda fulminant de rage la chose qui l'avait fait tomber. C'était une très jolie fille aux cheveux blonds. Il la regarda hébété, elle ne lui laissa pas plus de temps que ça pour reprendre ses esprits :

- Non mais ça va pas de rentrer comme ça dans les gens ? Tu pourrais regarder où tu marches quand même ?

- Moi je ne regarde pas où je marche ? ricana Ron. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait me plaindre, tu m'as fait tomber par terre.

- Je te conseille de t'arrêter là. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

- Si je sais très bien. Ce n'est pas une sous-fifre du Ministère qui va me faire peur.

- Une sous-fifre peut-être pas, mais la fille du directeur de la Justice Magique assurément répondit Elsa avec un sourire carnassier.

Ron déglutit. Il venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Il venait juste d'obtenir son poste d'auror et il n'était pas des plus brillants. Le père de cette fille n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de le mettre dehors, héros de guerre ou non. Il ravala sa colère et dit :

- Je suis désolé. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Je préfère ça répondit Elsa d'un ton hautain. Mais c'est trop tard. Il fallait y penser avant.

Elsa s'éloigna non sans jeter un dernier regard noir à Ron. Ce dernier fut soulagé, elle n'allait pas le virer. Il était tellement ravi de sa chance qu'il en oublia le rendez-vous avec son collègue. Il déchanta cependant très vite, lorsqu'il reçut quelques heures plus tard une lettre portant le sceau de la justice magique.

_Le 16 juin, _

_Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_En raison de l'incident de ce matin, vous êtes convoqué expressément dans le bureau de Mrs Elsa McDonald. Veuillez vous présenter à l'heure indiquée avec une tenue décente. N'oubliez pas d'apporter votre contrat afin de procéder à la résiliation._

_ Cordialement,_

_Le Département de la justice magique_

Ron se prit la tête dans le mains, désespéré. Ça y est, il allait se faire virer. Il prit alors la bouteille de Pur-feu soigneusement cachée dans le double fond de son tiroir. Il la déboucha et la vida par petites gorgées. Il enleva sa cravate et la jeta par terre bouillonnant de rage. Après voir, vaincu Voldemort, voilà ce qu'il récoltait. Pendant qu'Harry et Hermione avaient été promus directeur de leur domaine lui croupissait dans un bureau à peine décent. Il allait de ce pas voir Harry et lui dire ce qu'il en pensait. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et appuya fortement sur la poignée pour marcher. Mais sa main glissa et il s'écroula par terre. Les sorciers marchant dans le couloir le regardait avec des sourires moqueurs. Il se releva avec peine et leur dit d'une voix pâteuse :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Ron entendait les murmures des gens sur son passage. Il parvint finalement au bureau de Harry. Il eût soudain un haut le cœur. Il tituba quelques mètres et s'écroula finalement devant la porte. Harry travaillant dans son bureau, entendit un bruit sourd venant de dehors. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Ron écroulé par terre.

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? demanda Harry tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Ron entendit la voix de Harry et se dégagea en disant :

- Lâche-moi ! J'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides.

Harry surpris par cette réponse, le lâcha et attendit patiemment qu'il parvienne à se relever tout seul. Il sentit alors des effluves d'alcool venant de Ron.

- Tu pues l'alcool ! s'écria t-il. Qu'as- tu encore fait ?

- Eh oui ! C'est bien connu, c'est toujours moi qui fait des bêtises. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- De ma faute ? Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui débarque complètement saoul dans mon bureau se défendit Harry.

- Je me suis fait virer beugla Ron. Mais ça évidemment, tu t'en fiches. Toi tu as ton grand bureau, ta belle petite famille, ta vie parfaite cria t-il le visage déformé par la jalousie.

- Je n'y peux rien si tu t'es fait virer Ron. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu n'avais pas les capacités pour devenir auror, mais non toi tu t'es obstiné. Je ne sais pas comment mais tu as réussi le concours. Mais tu ne travailles pas, tu ne t'entraînes pas ! Comment veux-tu que l'on passe à côté de ça ?

- Ça y est le donneur de leçon est de retour. Je suis bien remercié après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Je t'ai toujours suivi, toujours soutenu. Alors la moindre des choses serait que tu ailles parler au directeur de la Justice Magique pour qu'il revoit sa décision !

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, comment veux-tu que je te défendes ? En disant que tu bois, que tu ne travailles pas ? Même si je lui parle ça ne changera rien soupira Harry.

- T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste pour dire ça ! Tu ne veux même pas aider tes amis quand ils en ont besoin ! hurla Ron.

- Ron, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire. Tu as tout fait pour te retrouver dans cette situation ! J'en ai marre de voler à ton secours à chaque fois, tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur moi, il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller tout seul !

- C'est ça ! Vive la solidarité ! Je te préviens à partir de maintenant, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, tu n'es rien pour moi.

C'est sur ces dures paroles que Ron partit en claquant la porte. Harry était désemparé, il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa décision, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ron avait fait des bêtises, il devait maintenant les assumer.

Ron se présenta anxieux devant le bureau de Elsa. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine se laver, à quoi bon le faire puisqu'il avait être viré. Dans un dernier affront, il entra sans frapper et vit McDonald qui l'attendait patiemment assise dans son luxueux fauteuil en cuir.

- On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer Weasley dit Elsa d'un ton supérieur.

Ron ne daigna même pas répondre et d'assis sans qu'on le lui demande.

- Et bien, je vois que vous êtes à votre aise lança t-elle. Avez-vous apporté le contrat afin de le résilier ? dit Elsa en insistant bien sur chaque mots.

- Oui soupira Ron.

- D'un main tremblante, il lui tendit le contrat. Elsa s'empressa de le prendre mais avant d'y apposer sa signature, elle dit :

- Vous savez nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là.

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds et balbutia :

- Quoi ? Vous ne me virez pas ?

- Peut-être, peut-être. Il y a une autre alternative. J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez très bien Hermione Granger ?

- Heu oui répondit Ron mal à l'aise.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez la contacter, l'observer enfin vous comprenez ce genre de choses.

- Heu... c'est à dire que …

- C'est à dire que quoi ?

- Nous nous sommes disputés très violemment et nous n'avons plus aucun contact.

- C'est très regrettable répondit Elsa d'un sourire carnassier. L'alternative tombe à l'eau dans ce cas. Je vais donc signer votre contrat.

Elsa jubilait intérieurement, son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Dans quelques secondes, Weasley serait à ses pieds, la suppliant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être mis dehors. Et c'est ce qu'il fit :

- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

Elsa fit mine de réfléchir et dit :

- Dans ce cas là. Vous devez savoir que Granger s'est grandement rapproché de Drago Malefoy. Il se trouve que Drago est un peu perdu ces temps-ci. Il ne voit plus où sont ses priorités. Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à le remettre sur le droit chemin et par la même occasion vous venger de Granger.

Ron réfléchit quelques instants. La proposition était très alléchante. Il allait enfin pouvoir assouvir son désir de vengeance. Il accepta et dit :

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Tout d'abord, nous devons faire en sorte que je me rapproche de Drago. Prétextez un rendez-vous au Ministère et je me débrouillerais pour le croiser dans le couloir.

- D'accord, mais je ne suis qu'un simple auror, je n'ai pas l'autorité nécessaire pour demander ça.

- A partir de maintenant vous l'avez. Weasley vous avez une promotion.

- Une promotion ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Oui, vous êtes promu sous-directeur du bureau des aurors !

- Merci beaucoup, je ne vous décevrez pas.

Ron dévala les étages connaissant par cœur le chemin menant à ce fameux bureau dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Il ouvrit la porte et s'émerveilla devant un bureau aussi grand. Les baies vitrées lui offraient une vue imprenable. Son bureau était décoré, pas comme l'ancien pensa t-il. Il s'avachit sur le fauteuil et se rappela soudain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il demanda à sa secrétaire de faire le nécessaire et repartit se pavaner dans son bureau.

Drago faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement de Blaise. Ces temps-ci, la magie lui manquait plus que jamais. Souvent, il attendait que Blaise pose sa baguette quelque part pour s'en servir un peu. Malheureusement, cela n'arrivait pas très souvent. Mais il avait surtout peur de ne plus avoir ses capacités magiques d'autre fois. Il fut interrompu par un hibou qui hululait devant la vitre. Il lui ouvrit et le gratifia d'une petite patte amicale. Il fut surpris la lettre fut adressée à son nom, il n'y avait pas grand monde en ce moment qui voulait lui écrire. Il décacheta la lettre et lut :

_Monsieur Drago Malefoy,_

_Vous êtes priés de vous rendre dès cet après-midi au bureau des aurors afin de régler certains détails concernant votre arrestation récente. Afin que vous puissiez franchir les sécurités magiques, nous vous fournissions d'avance un badge qui vous évitera l'utilisation d'une baguette magique._

_ Cordialement, _

_Malfada Higgins,_

_secrétaire du sous-directeur du bureau des aurors Ronald Weasley_

Drago froissa de rage la lettre. Que lui voulaient-ils encore ? Il avait été libéré pourquoi devait-il y revenir ? Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la rage qu'il éprouvait à savoir que la belette avait été promue. Comment y était-il arrivé ? Il ne savait même pas lancer un expelliarmus. Il était décidément pitoyable. Il enfila un manteau et décida d'aller au Ministère pour finir au plus vite avec cette mascarade. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la vieille cabine téléphonique, Drago composa le code et la voix magique annonça :

- Veuillez annoncer le motif de votre visite.

- Je viens pour un rendez-vous au bureau des aurors dit Drago en soupirant.

- Veuillez déposer votre baguette afin de procéder à l'identification.

Décidément se dit Drago, ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus de baguette. Il posa son badge sur le réceptacle et attendit.

- Identification : Drago Malefoy. Est-ce bien votre nom monsieur ?

- Oui.

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie.

Drago se dépêcha de sortir de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant au niveau deux.

Pendant ce temps, Ron fut mis au courant de l'arrivée de Malefoy et se dépêcha d'avertir Elsa.

Cette dernière se hâta de descendre les escaliers, comme prévu elle aperçut Drago quelques étages plus bas. Il montait les escaliers de son pas traînant. Elle se précipita alors à sa rencontre :

- Bonjour dit-elle en faussant sa surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Drago hoqueta de surprise de voir cette fille. Leur dernier échange avait plutôt été chaotique, pourquoi venait-elle lui parler ? Il ne lui avait rien mais quelques heures après son départ, la soirée de Blaise lui était revenue en tête. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne s'était souvenu de rien, peut être l'alcool ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un au Ministère marmonna Drago.

- Depuis parles-tu aux cafards ? demanda Elsa d'un air goguenard.

Drago allait répliquer mais Elsa, comme d'habitude, ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Écoute, j'ai compris pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça l'autre jour. Sur le moment, j'étais énervée mais si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurai fait la même chose. Je voudrais qu'on reparte à zéro. Nous sommes pareils tous les deux, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants à la proposition d'Elsa. Mais son âme de séducteur reprit le dessus et accepta avec un grand sourire.

- D'accord. Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas m'excuser. J'ai ma fierté.

- Je comprends parfaitement répondit Elsa en riant. Mais ton rendez-vous au Ministère, c'est à propos de ton arrestation ?

Drago contracta sa mâchoire en entendant ce que venais de dire Elsa. De quoi se mêlait-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas dit-il froidement.

- Tu sais, je peux t'arranger ça. Un mot à mon père et cette histoire est réglée.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton père pour me sortir de cette situation railla Drago.

- Je sais mais un peu d'aide ne fait jamais de mal.

Drago s'approcha d'Elsa de sa démarche féline et la plaqua contre le mur. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Drago Malefoy n'a besoin de personne.

Il captura alors ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de partir sans se retourner.

Elsa resta là pantelante, la respiration encore saccadée. Drago n'était pas très respectueux mais tellement séduisant. Elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Drago quant à lui, se dépêcha d'aller au bureau des aurors. Il espérait fortement ne pas tomber sur la belette ou plutôt si, comme ça il pourrait régler ses comptes avec lui une bonne fois pour toute.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire la queue et doubla tout le monde, ne prêtant même pas attention aux plaintes des gens. Il se rendit compte un peu trop tard, qu'il était imprudent pour un sorcier sans baguette de faire ce genre de choses. Mais heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait vouloir en venir aux mains. Il se planta devant la secrétaire et lui dit d'un ton peu aimable :

- Je suis Drago Malefoy. Je viens pour le rendez-vous.

La secrétaire, deux minutes plus tard, leva lentement ses yeux vers lui et répondit d'une voix aigrie :

- Je vais vérifier si votre nom est sur la liste.

Drago soupira, cette satanée secrétaire ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire attendre. Justement la voilà qui revenait.

- Votre nom n'est pas sur la liste. Suivant cria-elle.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pour qui se prenait cette mégère ? Il défia d'un regard la personne suivante qui commençait à avancer vers le comptoir. Cette fois-ci, il abattit son poing sur le comptoir et dit :

- J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère me demandant de venir. Alors je suis là.

- Comment osez-vous ? dit la secrétaire horrifiée.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien. Alors réglons cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Il n'y a rien à régler Monsieur Malefoy. Aucune lettre ne vous a été envoyé.

La secrétaire se leva et dit de son air le plus menaçant :

- Je vous prierais maintenant de débarrasser le plancher sinon j'appelle la sécurité.

Drago regarda la secrétaire d'un regard si glacial qu'elle détourna les yeux. Il quitta le bureau d'un pas rageur et se dirigea dans le couloir. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Si l'affaire de son arrestation était réglée, pourquoi l'avoir appelé au Ministère ? Mais surtout si la secrétaire n'avait pas envoyé la lettre, qui l'avait écrite ?


End file.
